


The Next One

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Avatars in Ferelden [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Explicit Language, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Herald of Andraste is a kind, young woman, almost still a child; who is a good choice for the Inquisition to display.  She was smart, a capable fighter, and eager to learn.  She was perfect for the Inquisition's needs.  Maker help them all.</p><p>Or </p><p>Kamui has no idea where she is.  It had been months since the defeat of Anankos and her coronation, and now there are people yelling at her and telling her that she is this Herald, and she can't find her dragonstone.</p><p>(I own nothing but my avatar, Kamui.  Also spoilers for FE: Fates)</p><p>Edited for English names since I now have the actual English game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wrath of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [May the Force be with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116904) by [HkHk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk). 



Dear gods, where was she?  The last thing she could remember was relaxing with Azura in their bedchambers, when Kamui had gone to investigate a noise, and then...

Something.  

When she tried to think back, she recoiled into a ball, pain racing through her body, concentrating in her left hand.  She placed her hands onto the floor - wait, it was now a stony cliff face.  

 _Well, well.  What have we here?_ A voice echoed across the void, in her mind.

"You're dead, Anankos.  Get out of my head." She muttered, hands darting to her left hip, where her sword should be - and it was there!  Thankfully.  She took a second to check her gear - she had put on her Nohr Princess gear before stepping out, and her skills were still active which was good.  She hadn't put on her full Hoshido Noble regalia, but for now it would have to do.  She'd have to see if she could get into the convoy for a Master Seal.  As she searched her pockets, she felt a missing heat in her back pocket - her dragonstone was gone.  Not good.

 _What a curious thing you are.  Are you a Qunari, trembling with boiling dragon's blood?  Are you something more...foreign?  Or are you a mage, with that strange power flowing through you?_ That voice rumbled again, shocking Kamui.  She stood up, shaking lightly.

'You're the queen now, Kamui.  You've faced worse than this.'  

She turned to look at her surroundings and blanched.  It was green, with floating rocks and stone, with the acrid smell of burning essence wafting through her sensitive nose.  Instinctively spinning on her bare foot, she drew her sword, before noticing it was somehow back in its default form.  Well.

She thought back to what she remembered - where was Azura?  Where were the servants, her families?  

_You're far from home, dragonkin.  Far from your ocean._

"Who are you?" She called into the void.

_No one important.  Just someone to fill your dreams.  The Nightmare._

She hears the pattering of small feet, and turns behind her to find dozens of beasts coming after her - they look strangely like a mix of Garon and her dragon form.

The Yato goes back onto her hip, and she runs.

* * *

When Cassandra and her team picked up the survivor from the wreckage of the conclave, they didn't know what to make of her.  The sharp and pointed ears suggested an elf, and her bare feet suggested likewise, going by what Solas said.  Her garb was even more distinctive; grey, white, and black metal and cloth, a blue cape and material that suggested acrobatic fighting.  They had found a strange rock nearby that seemed hot to the touch, and when Solas brought it near the prisoner, she seemed to get better, the rock hotter.  The sword was also curious, a strange golden metal that they couldn't seem to remove. 

And yet.  Her Most Holy was dead, and only this strange girl was alive.  Who was she?  What were her strange clothes and weapons?

Solas had been of some help, at least.  He had ideas of what the strange green mark on her hand was, and tried to heal her, but they all knew it was a losing cause.  

She would have consulted the elf again, but he had gone out when the prisoner's mark had stabilized, to keep track of a rift and its demons.  He was annoying, but not totally useless.  He told her lies, but she couldn't prove them yet.  

Cassandra looks up from her sword and washcloth to Leliana coming in.  "The prisoner's awake.  I thought you might want to know."

The Seeker nods before sheathing her blade.  Time to find her answer.

* * *

Kamui stared at the giant hole in the sky, and tried to calm her dragonblood.  It worked a little, but her roiling emotions would turn the tide at some point.  

She hears the people whisper about her pointed ears and red eyes, noting her bare feet and muttering about elves.  They don't know she can hear them, as this Seeker lady leads her through the town of Haven.  At least she knew where she was, here in the snow and ice.

Ah, who was she kidding.  She was pretty sure she wasn't even in Valla, Hoshido, Nohr, or anywhere near home now.  

She followed after Cassandra, feeling her sword bounce along her leg, noting that only she could touch the holy sword. Her hands were bound, but it would only take one activation of Dragon Fang to get them free.  But she couldn't focus, not when her hand kept sparking in reaction to the Breach.  

Her guard drove a hard pace, but Kamui had trained for years on the harsh walls of the Nohrian castle, able to keep up. 

Then the bridge fell, some kind of spell or tome bolt flew overhead, and the Seeker told her to hide.  Screw that. Cassandra ran forward on the ice and snow, boots crunching forward.  After all the training, Kamui's feet were pretty tough anyway.

She watched Cassandra hack and slash with sword and shield.  Kamui wondered what she was classed as - the shield suggested knight, but she had a sword and lighter armor which suggested mercenary.  She didn't know.  The only thing her tactical mind told her was "Warrior".  Well, whatever worked.

Then one of the...things noticed her and began to float over.  When Cassandra's back was turned, she pulsed her dragonblood, limbs mutating briefly to shed her rope bonds and draw her sword.  She didn't want her guard to find out about her unique biology just yet.

The spirit, which she decided to call it, flung another globule at her, which she decided to reflect with a horizontal block. It didn't work, only pushing her back slightly.  She felt Aether activate, glad she had spent time in the Great Lord class. Her first vertical slice knocked the spirit back, energy drawing back to heal her drained body.  Her next hit pierced through it cleanly, stabbing through in a lunge.  The spirit fluttered into specks as two more things came crawling her way.

She rolled to the right on the first downward claw, before flipping forward into an overhead slice, dealing damage.  She spun right into a chop, cutting deeply into the abomination.  It screamed, before Kamui took its head off.  She felt the crack of ice, before leaning down and jumping backward, as another monster clawed down.  While it wasn't a Faceless, it still looked like it packed a punch.  She wasn't expecting its next slash, and she got caught in the side.  She burned blue, before launching another Aether, throwing the Yato upwards, before jumping up and catching the sword before slamming down into the beast.  As it languished, she spun low, sword down, before jumping up in an upwards slash. 

As the beasts faded from view, she heard Cassandra breathe lightly from behind her.  Seems she didn't tire easily.

"It's finished.  It seems you can use that sword."

"You thought I carried it just for show?" Kamui retorted, always ready to stand up to jailers.

"I cannot protect you, when you can protect yourself." Cassandra offered a small, rare smile.  

"Shall we be off?"

Kamui pursed her lips, before sheathing her sword and marching up the hill.

* * *

Varric had the general view that things were, well, shit.  What with the demons pouring out of the Fade's ass, the general chaos of the Mage-Templar war, and trying to keep up the lie that he had certainly  _no_ idea where Hawke and her girlfriend were, no ser.  

"Quickly, now! Before more come through!" He heard Solas say to the confused girl, before shoving the girl's hand into the mass of green that signified a rift.

There was a shudder, a bang, like a mage harnessing lightning, before the rift was gone.  Just.  Gone.  

Varric took a second to look at the new girl, placing Bianca on his back and placing a hand under his chin, supporting his right arm with his left.  She was short and small, putting her at around eighteen.  She has short, chin-length, white hair, open red eyes and pointy ears.  Was she an elf, he asked himself.  Her armor was like nothing he'd ever seen before, and he's been around Anders's feathered coats before.  It was some strange, flexible metal and material, probably meant to help her perform all those acrobatic maneuvers she had done earlier.  She also had a bright golden sword that glowed every now and then.  

Of course she also had a cape.  For some reason or another.  And not like Hawke's tailcoats, but an actual, Maker-forsaken cape; blue and fluttering in the wind.  

His writing style kicked, trying to imagine her in a better situation.  Maybe she looked better in all white or black armor, sword glowing brightly.  She probably needed some sleep and a bath, but she had the look in her eyes of someone who had seen some shit.  She could be the leader, the hero that the Seeker needed.  

He slides himself into the conversation, "Varric Tethras, at your service," but like everyone else, he's looking at her hand.  She smiles down at him, but worry, no, concern crosses her eyes.  

Oh, Maker.  Another tragedy.  He's seen that look before, of both novice and veteran soldiers when they don't know when they'll see their loved ones again.  

After the business with Hawke, he was hoping for a more humorous story.  Well, he had been a bit more pessimistic lately.  But he needed to stick through this.  He had a feeling Princess would need some help.  She did look the name, after all.

* * *

Kamui listened to the man yap like a dog about how she was going to be chained back in some Val-whatsit.  But she has had enough of chains, and decides to go with the more sneaky method.  She notices Varric give her a small nod, while Cassandra makes a disgusted noise.  She's had enough experience with people being disappointed in her, what with all not choosing a side in the first conflict.

* * *

Kamui stood with everyone in the crater under the rift, feeling something slide across her skin.  It was Pride.  She had felt it from Anthony when he "betrayed" her, from Anankos until his dying breath, but it had never felt so pure and unbridled as it did now.  

But it seemed almost calm compared to the raging storm that was the rift in front of her, behind what her companions had called "demons".  

She looked down at the mark on her hand as it beat, along with her heart, along with the rift.  All connected.  

Smiling masks.  Dragons and hearts.  She looks up.

"Seal the breach!" Kamui hears someone shout, before everyone converges on the beast.

"I...I..."

"I CHOOSE MY OWN PATH!" Kamui shouts, before Dragon Fang activates.  Her head mutates first before her arm transforms into a talon.  She rolls forward, ignoring the fighters' shocked sounds as she goes under the demon before coming up and digging her talon deep into its right calf, through its armor, striking bone.  It yells, falling to its knees.  Her body shifts back as she darts forward, lifting her hand to the breach, the Yato glowing brightly, a deep red of the Fire Emblem.

Her blood  _sings_ as everything goes white.

* * *

"Are we really going to do this?" Cassandra asks broadly, to the rest of the war table.  She grinds her eyes with her fingers before continuing.

"Can we really let people think that she is the Herald of Andraste?"

Leliana starts first, "It will help the Inquisition. It will bolster our purpose.  Portray the Herald as a well-meaning, dutiful woman.  Kind."

Cullen retorts, "But we don't even know who she is.  Or what she is, or where she came from."  He shudders when he recalls what Cassandra told him of the beastly appearance she had taken.

"She is young, and the young are easily told what to do by those in charge." Leliana says again, stepping out from the shadows, "It's not like she has experience leading armies before."

"But surely trust would build better bridges than lies?" Josephine asks, penning unknowable things on her board.

"And what if she runs!" Leliana spits.  "Deserters are not uncommon with demons, and there were few enough when the Blight was happening.  When this is happening...?"

"She promised to help us," Cassandra replies, "and while she seemed unfamiliar with demons, she faced them down with skill and power.  I agree, trust will help us this time."

"Seeker?" A voice interrupted.  The four turned to see a small girl poking her head into the war room.  "The Herald is awake.  You wanted me to let you know when she awoke."

"Thank you," Cassandra nodded.  "Can you bring her here?  We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Seeker," the girl nodded before stepping aside and allowing the Herald into the room.  In just a tunic and pants without boots, she looked more suited for her environment.

"Herald...Kamui, was it?" Cassandra began. "That is your name, correct?"

Kamui nodded, "That's right.  Do you have my clothes and sword?  I don't feel very comfortable without my gear."  She sounded like a noblewoman to the group in front of her.  With her voice and her tone, she fit the perfect image of an Andrastian, perfect for the image they wanted to present.  Except if the rumors and ears suggested, that she was an elf.  Ah, well.

Leliana started a phrase, drawing out the sword they had somehow managed to wrest from her hands before they brought the Herald back to Haven.  

The sword flew into Kamui's outstretched arm, as Cassandra and Cullen started to draw their swords from their sheaths. 

"My full name and title," Kamui said.  "Is Queen Kamui of Valla, Heir of Anankos and Mikoto, Daughter of the Dragon, and the chosen wielder of the holy sword, the Yato."

She smiled brightly, lowering her sword, eyes closing lightly.  

"And it's very nice to meet you all!"


	2. Companions 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How people see Kamui, and how she sees herself. First up are Cassandra, Solas, and Varric, plus a bit on how the world of Fire Emblem translates to Dragon Age. Also, some more combat.

Maker forgive them all.  Maker forgive Cassandra Pentaghast.  It seemed that she was responsible for putting another young girl on the path of duty, right along with the Warden and Hawke.  This youth, this faraway queen of some lost isle was to be the face of the Inquisition, and the chosen of Andraste.  

Did Kamui even know what she had gotten herself into?

* * *

_"Surely, you've heard of my country, or its neighbors? Hoshido and Nohr?  Valla?" Kamui asks, taking a seat across from the four advisors, dressed in her armor._

_"Not of recent, no." Leliana replied from the shadows, as Josephine scratched at her paper.  Cullen shifted uncomfortably as Kamui drew her sword slightly, inspecting the diamonds on her blade.  Apparently it was some sort of holy weapon, but to whom or for what, she had not elaborated on._

_"This world is as foreign to me as my world would be to yours," Kamui starts.  "First of all, magic works much differently where I come from.  It's more of an...aptitude thing?  Anyone can wield a tome or spell, but you need training to be effective."_

_"Here," Cullen interrupts, "Mages can be possessed by demons and wreak havoc.  They must be watched by Templars lest they-"_

_"However," Leliana retorts, before Cullen can continue.  "There have been increasing conflicts between Mages and Templars.  The Conclave was supposed to help things, but..."_

_"Anyway," Cassandra says.  "Tell us about yourself.  You have these skills you've displayed?  Your dragon blood?  What is that?"_

_"Well," Kamui smiles, "My father was the dragon god-king of Valla, the country where I rule.  My mother was a simple human.  So, I'm technically half-dragon.  In my world, different classes and people can learn different skills.  It's hard to describe.  Gunter would be able to describe it better."_

_"Gunter?" Josephine looks up form her quill._

_"My aide.  Like a baby sitter, except he can impale a man with a lance from 20 meters away."  Cullen gave a small grunt of approval._

_"So my skills in this world are more like Cassandra's fighting abilities now.  They used to run off chance, but now I can activate them at will.  And one of those is Dragon Fang.  It's where I mutate a bit."_

_"If you can mutate a bit, can you...change all the way?" Cassandra says._

_Kamui smiles slightly, before going to bed._

* * *

Cassandra doesn't exactly know what to expect of Kamui.  She hears from other recruits of the way she talks to the guards on watch, and how to calibrate the turrets more accurately.  Other reports are of her entertaining children with mystical tales of exiled princes, dutiful tacticians and strong mercenary leaders.  She was extremely skilled in all aspects of combat as well; capable of teaching Cullen tactics he didn't know, or drilling every manner of soldier in sword, axe, and lance work.  She even showed the scouts some knife-throwing skills.

But she listens to Cassandra and the advisors.  Despite being the queen of a country and a god-slayer, she was humble and kind.

Surely she must have been chosen by the Maker in their time of need.  Even if she wasn't of their world, or that she was some kind of abomination.  She hoped it wasn't true.

As they walk, Kamui speaks with her, learning about the world and of Cassandra.

She says, "You know, Cassandra, you remind me of a good friend of mine from back home."

Cassandra snorts, "I hope that was a compliment."

"It was!  You remind me of my adopted brother, Xander."

"Oh?  How do I remind you of your brother?" Cassandra snorts, shoving Antony out of her head.

"Strong, loyal, kind, and deep down, you're both softies."

Cassandra wonders how long the world would last if she killed the Herald.

* * *

Solas started to hope again, after they closed the first rift in the Hinterlands.

Here was his salvation, to pick up from another one of his mistakes.  He knew he was at fault, but his pride wouldn't let him fully accept it.

If only the orb had killed Corypheus when it activated.  He had awoken, weak, to find the world in shambles.  The Shem were everywhere.  The darkspawn were more present, the dwarves were weak, and both manners of elves disgusted him - whether the shadows in the woods, or the city elves who might as well be considered property.  

He hoped that he could help out before either Cassandra or Leliana saw through his lies.  He knew that he stood apart from other elves, being broad-shouldered and tall.  

But the Herald, this Kamui, could help him.  She burned brightly in the Fade, like a shining star.  She was a walking rift, not that he'd ever tell her.  At first glance, he had thought of her as an elf like he, but the eyes and her blood suggested otherwise.  When she had said she was dragon blood, he believed her.  And that made it all the more appetizing for the spirits to come after her.  

She is also kind.  She goes out of her way to listen to him and the Fade, a light in her eyes shining whenever he talks about the past.  

"You remind me of one of my friends," She says to him one day, after they close a rift near the horse master.

"Oh?"

"Her name is Nyx.  She's like you - interested in magic and the past.  She looks like a child, but was cursed that way.  She's probably much older.  You're the same, aren't you?  You've seen things and have been haunted by them."

Fen'harel nearly chokes at this, before replying, "I'm sure you're mistaken, Herald.  But thank you."

* * *

They were running.  Well, more like jogging, but to a dwarf, it felt like sprinting.  

Honestly, Varric wished he were back in the city, or in Haven.  Dwarves were not made for running.  Princess was in the lead, followed closely by the Seeker and Chuckles, with himself in last place, huffing and puffing.

Cassandra barely missed a step when Kamui launched herself several feet, spinning around before slashing down on a luckless Templar.  Cassandra went next, shield sweeping down across another Templar's legs before turning and parrying a sword.  She quickly turned back and stabbed down, the tip biting deep and the luckless Templar letting out one final gasp.

Varric turned back to the kid, who had just activated one of her skills, it seemed.  With a mighty yell, her head morphed into a fearsome beast's with horns.  She slashed with her sword, before turning her left arm into a massive blade and impaling her enemy.  Then, she stepped back before her arm turned into a massive mouth, before firing a projectile that practically blew a hole right through the Templar's armor.  As he fell, her body turned back to normal.  Her cape fluttered behind her, her golden sword, called an appropriately awesome name of the Yato, glowing brightly.  

Maybe Princess wasn't suitable for her.  Maybe...the Messiah.  The Chosen One?  Nah, too common.  But this was going to be an epic story.  The tale of the Herald and her shining sword.  And don't forget the companions!  They're important in fleshing out the protagonist.

* * *

Kamui couldn't help but look at her hand.  It was a slash of green and wispy energy, a never-ending stream of color.  Would it go back to normal?  Would Aqua's song be able to help it?  

It wasn't like it was that important anyway.  She was right-handed, and she still had full mobility of her arm.  She was still able to draw and fire a bow, so she wasn't totally useless in some of her other classes.  

She had a decent skill load-out, at least.  Dragon Fang, Hoshidan Unity, Awakening, Aether, and Dragon Shield covered her offenses and defenses nicely, and boosted their abilities.  She couldn't access her other skills or items from her other classes until she could get into the convoy and her seals.  But that was another problem.

Her main problem was how was she going to get home?  The Spy Master, Leliana, had said that one of the far port cities might be able to get her there, but she knew that was a lie.  Lying was part of her job description.  She never liked liars, but she'd have to grin and bear it.  Speaking of grinning and bearing...

Her dragon blood was getting restless, and there was only so long before it went off.  She just hoped that someone could calm her down.  

And so, for the nth time in as many days, she did something Aqua had tried to get her to do for so long - she sat down, closed her eyes, and meditated.

* * *

And, well, it finally broke.

The four had just run into Mother Giselle, and sent her back to Haven.  It had been a bit of a surprise on her part, probably, to see that the small, seventeen-year-old girl was the Herald and chief agent of the Inquisition and not the Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.

They had found a rift, and there, they encountered a despair demon.  It drifted over, and whispered to Kamui, " _You will never go back home.  You'll never see Aqua again.  You were the result of your mother dying, you will not succeed, you will fail..._ " _  
_

It circled the girl, and yet Cassandra could not break through nor anyone else, too busy to get to the Herald's aid.  She tried to call out to Kamui, but was not successful.

" _YOU ARE PATHETIC.  DESPAIR IS YOUR ONLY FRIEND NOW.  WEEP AND DESPAIR, FOOL -"_

"NOOOOO!" At Kamui's scream, her three companions turned towards her to find her hunched over, sword on her belt.

She let out another yell, and a burst of energy barreled to the sky, burning white and red.

Kamui only saw red lines crossing her eyes, flashing back to her mother in her arms, breathing her last breath.  

And she transformed.  Her arms and legs extended into cloven hooves, wings growing out from her back and cape.  She grew horns and her head morphed into that of a wild beast's, the companions familiar with it from when they had seen Kamui use Dragon Fang before.  

The energy dispersed, leaving a large dragon before the three and the demons, who stood open-mouthed and still.  The beast roared, before descending on the demons.

While slow, it was powerful and tough.  The despair demons' ice beams seemed to do nothing, while the shades' claws bounced off its hide.  Meanwhile, Kamui's tail and horns slashed easily through their bodies, ichor splashing everywhere.

When the last one was gone, the beast reared up before bellowing an awful noise.  And then, the sound of singing came through the rift.

" _You are ocean's gray waves..."_  

A spirit came down from the rift, oddly human in appearance.  Solas gaped widely, as Cassandra and Varric stared at the apostate.  The spirit was dressed oddly, in a white dress and gloves with long hair, almost down to her knees.

The spirit continued to sing her song, coming up to the dragon.

" _You should know that whatever happens, we'll always be together, dearest._ " The spirit said, before embracing the dragon's head closely to her chest.  Kamui whined, akin to someone not wanting their lover to let go.

Kamui released her head from the spirit's arms, before taking a deep breath.  In a whirl of watery energy, tinged with Fade-green, the dragon reverted back to Kamui.  She reached out her hand to the spirit, as it did likewise.  

Varric saw the Herald's lips move but couldn't hear what she had said to the spirit.

As the apparition disintegrated away, Kamui hastily brushed a tear from her eye before raising her Fade-marked hand to the rift, closing it with a definite burst.  She turned back to her companions, smiling sadly.

"I assume you have questions?" She asked, before collapsing to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. I can't believe i'm updating this again. Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked this or have suggestions!


	3. Companions 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at Sera, Viv, Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Dorian and their opinions of our fish out of water. But before that, we look at the repercussions of Kamui's transformation.

Cassandra carried Kamui back to the campsite on the hill, Solas and Varric keeping a wary eye out for any who might try to attack the wounded Herald.  When they finally got settled down, Cassandra asked the relevant question.

"What was that?"

Solas grimaced, "What do you mean by 'that'?  You mean the Herald's dragon form, or the singing spirit?"

"Both would be good," Varric muttered.

"Quiet," Cassandra scowled at the dwarf.  "Both would be good."

Solas smiled.  "When the Herald said she could transform, logically it meant that it was possible for her to completely transform.  For that kind of mutation though, given the non-magical nature, I'd hypothesize that there is a material that can control it.  What we saw was an emotional outburst.  Despair demon and all."

"Something like this?" Cassandra asked, reaching around a drawing the warm stone that she had found at the ruins of the Conclave.  

"Exactly like that.  Next, I do have a theory about what that spirit we saw was.  I suppose that it was a spirit of compassion or hope, drawn to the Herald because of her mark.  The form it was inspired by must have done a similar act to the Herald in the past, and thus the Herald calming down.  The song probably played a key role."

"That was Azura."

The three turned to the tent, where a sleepy Kamui poked her head out, before coming over to the fire and sitting down, arms curled around her legs.

"The last time that happened was months ago, when my mother died.  I transformed into a dragon, and Azura, the woman you saw, sang that song to calm me down."  Kamui smiles ruefully, crookedly.  

"Her song has healing properties in my world, and it helped then.  If I had my dragonstone, which Cassandra has in her hand right now, I'll be able to activate my dragon form at will."

"I'm sorry, Herald - "

"It's fine, Cassandra.  You didn't know."

Silence lasts for a few moments before Varric speaks, "Hey, Princess.  Who is Azura?"

"Really?  Princess?  I am a Queen."

"It works."

"Fair enough."  Kamui said, before unlatching the shoulder straps and drawing her left arm out of her armor, showing her ungloved hand, where a simple gold band sat on her ring finger.

"Azura is my lover.  My queen, wife, whatever you will call it."  Kamui stood up, before walking back to her tent.  

"We move out tomorrow.  And thanks for looking out for me."

* * *

Sera jabs at the campfire, sparks flying up into the air across from where her Gracious Ladybits talks with Vivienne.

_"So, that's you, eh?  Kinda disappointin' that you're an elfy elf, but I'll take what I can get, right?" Sera says, scrounging around the corpses for arrows._

_"I believe," Kamui smiles, as she sheaths her sword.  "That I'm technically closest to what you'd call a Qunari.  I am half-dragon, after all."_

_Sera nearly trips and lands the ground, air rushing out of her lungs._

_"Why didn't you say so before?"_

_"It didn't seem relevant.  Let the people think what they want about me.  I'm just here to get this world back to normal.  You in?"_

_Sera quickly stood up before staring Kamui in the eye._

_"You bet your breeches, your graciousness," A wide grin, splitting her face._

"So," Sera interjects.  "Where do dragon kiddies come from anyway?  You all pop out of the ground or something?"

Kamui smiles, "Where does anyone come from?  My father and mother loved each other very much, like usual parents.  I'm just different because my father was an ancient dragon god-king, and well.  Here I am."

"Why the past tense, darling?" Vivienne asks.

Kamui looks down, a frown crossing her face.  "He's dead.  I had to kill him.  He was an ancient dragon, and was obsessed with destroying the world.  He wasn't my father anymore.  I never grew up with him."

"That blows." Sera says, eloquently.

"That's one way of putting it, sure."

Sera has a good feeling about the Herald.  She is kind.  She cares about the little people. 

And that is enough for her.

* * *

"Darling, what do you know about the Circle?"  Vivienne asked.  

Kamui was walking through the Chantry on the way to the war room when Vivienne had pulled her over.

"I know it's a prison.  And that's all I need to know."

"It's not a prison, my dear.  It's a safe place where dangerous people can study safely."

"No it's not.  I've read the reports, Vivienne.  Mages are raped and killed, and their oppressors are not punished.  I was practically a slave once.  Trapped in a castle, told I couldn't go out, but I was a prisoner.  Everyone deserves to be free."

"But Herald, not everyone can burn down a city, and kill dozens."

Kamui glared, eyes burning, hackles rising.  She exudes the presence of royalty, something Vivienne could never get.

"No one should be locked up.  Start a school for Mages, then.  But don't lock people up and call it a mercy.  Don't think that everyone could have the same chances you had, Madame de Fer."

Kamui's features relaxed, before she heads off, bare feet slapping at the floor.

"However, Madame, I do have the utmost respect for your abilities, and your opinions on future matters will be considered greatly.  Now I am afraid I must go."

She walked away, leaving a stunned Vivienne.

Despite being rebuffed so sharply, there is something strangely magnetic about Kamui.

* * *

The Iron Bull caves in another bandit's chest before he hears the scrabble of feet down the sharp slopes lining the Storm Coast's shores.  He spots one of the women wearing the blazing eye of the Seekers, and realizes that these must be the Inquisition.  

He recognizes the tall lady as a Seeker, and the dwarf with the intricate crossbow must be the famed Varric Tethras.  The lanky apostate was definitely weird, considering what most elves looked like, but the last girl took the cake.  She was wearing...something odd.  And bare feet, too!  Impressive.  

He looked away for a moment to keep an eye on Krem, and there was a sudden roar.  When he turned back around, there was a dragon where the last girl had been.

He was pretty sure he fell in love there.  The dragon was art in motion.  Strong, tough, and a force of nature.

He almost got his head taken off, if Krem hadn't decapitated his attacker.

"I know you're jealous, chief, but we've got work to do!"

"Ragh, you just want all the credit!"  The Iron Bull said, before spinning into an overhead chop, caving in a helmet.

After the battle, when the casks were broken out and arrangements made, he hesitantly told the Herald about who he was.

She smiled, "Whatever works for you, Bull.  Glad to have you on board."

As she walked away, he analyzed her.  Not a Mage, going by the shining sword.  It was a pretty cool sword.  Not an elf, even with the ears.  The dragon form, though?  She couldn't not be an abomination. But she changed back, which screwed up his logic.  

"Ah, fuck this." He told himself, before rallying his men.

* * *

Blackwall wasn't sure what the Herald was.  She looked like an elf, yet fought like a demon.  And her transformations!  Those took his breath away.

She seemed to know her stuff, though, but the most worrying part was all the questions she asked.  And he didn't exactly know how to answer most of them.

It was the general consensus he received from the rest of her companions that she asked questions frequently, and wanted to learn.  He tried his best to steer her away from the harder questions about Wardens, but he couldn't help himself when she put on her big, puppy-dog eyes.

He didn't know why, but she inspired him.  She inspired him to do better, to protect.  They were like-minded in that respect.

She also couldn't hold her alcohol.

One day, about a week after he was recruited, he walked into the tavern to see both Sera and the Bull trying to get her to drink.

"Come on!" Bull roared, slamming his pint on the bar.  "It'll put some chest on your chest!"

He saw the Herald glance down at her rather meager chest, not that he'd been looking, before she replied, "Azura says I'm fine.  She has no complaints there."

"But imagine," Sera giggled, "What her reaction'd be if suddenly," she gestured widely, "WHOOF!"

"Sera, you're the worst."

"Aww, Kammy, you know you love me!"

"Please don't call me that."

"Fine.  E-hem." Sera coughed a few times, before assuming a posh accent.  "Your Gracious Highnessness - "

Blackwall couldn't hear the rest over Kamui laying her head on the table and laughing her head off.

* * *

Cullen watches the Herald from the other end of the table.  There's something about her that draws him to her.  There are other reports from field missions that describe the same attractive personality, but Cullen feels that his is the most deep.  He's heard about this wife she has, but she's not here.  But on the more relevant topic...

"We need to support the Mages." Leliana states, as if a simple matter.  "They need our help.  After the debacle that was both Ferelden not granting the Circle its freedom after the Blight, and then the Kirkwall incident, they need some help."

"Tevinter's presence also makes this unsettling.  A magister!  Of all people."  Josephine quips, surprised.

"And I say we need to go to the Templars," Cullen retorts, standing his ground.  "They will be able to seal the Breach."

Cassandra, to his surprise, shakes her head.  "They have brought dishonor to their name.  As much as it pains me to not know what they are doing, or what the Lord Seeker is planning, the Mages need our help most of all."

"But the Templars - " Cullen starts, before being interrupted by Kamui.

"Are off the table.  I know that you call yourself an 'ex-Templar', but you still wear the title on your sleeve.  Literally."

Kamui's eyes sharpen, seeming to glare right through him as he instinctively covers the blazing swords on his vambraces.

"I will never support the Templars.  The Mages deserve their freedom.  You just have to give them a chance."

"Are you certain about this?" Leliana asks, hesitantly.

"Yes."

He still sends some scouts to Therinfall Redoubt.  It couldn't hurt, could it?

* * *

"You better have a plan," Dorian says as he, the Herald, Sera and Cassandra walk through Redcliffe.  "You do know this is a trap, right?"

"Of course I do.  It's an amateur move.  And the best way to deal with traps is to out-smart them.  That's what Leliana's for." Kamui scowled.  "I am still worried.  Alexius didn't look strong, but I know Mages are strong.  Capable."

"Appearances can be deceiving, you know.  Just like yourself."  Kamui smiled.

"Why thank you.  I do craft this visage for a reason, you know," Dorian swept his fingers over his mustache, looking thoughtful.

"But why are you so down?  When was the last time you had a good roll-around?"

"A what?" Kamui stopped, gaping at Dorian.

"A roll in the hay.  A shag.  Sex.  You do know what that is, right?"

"Whether I get some is none of your concern."

"Don't worry, Herald," Dorian said, draping an arm around the shorter girl.  "True love will not be your opponent."

"I know that," Kamui replied, smiling up at the Tevinter.  "I've already found mine."

"I certainly hope it's not me."

"She's...from back home."

"I see."  They are silent for a few more moments, before they reach the entrance to Castle Redcliffe.

"We'll fix this, Dorian." The Herald whispered, Dorian just catching it.

"Didn't someone ever tell you not to make promises you couldn't keep?"  He whispers back, as the doors open. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM IN THE WRITING ZONE. If you have other questions, or just a nice statement, leave a comment/kudos!


	4. In Hushed Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baring her fangs.

"Halt, Inquisition!"

Kamui and her entourage step through the castle doors, coming to a stop as the guard requested.

"Only the Herald may enter," the guard says.  Kamui closes her eyes before counting to three.  

"I don't think you can stop us if you tried.  And if I am not allowed to bring my companions," Kamui gestured towards her friends, "then I am not coming in, and your alliance fails.  What'll it be?"

The guard blanches, before moving aside, spear sweeping up to unbar the door.  Kamui notes it's cheaply made, probably iron.  Usually, if your opponent started with weaker weapons, it was to draw you in, and sweep down with stronger tools.  Hmm.

Kamui glides into the throne room first, stopping before Alexius.

He is smiling and politicking, but Kamui will have none of it.  There is no excuse for servitude.  The Grand Enchanter, Fiona, tries to enter the conversation, but is hauled away, like an animal.

Alexius talks of rights and rules, but all she hears is slavery.

She has had enough of him.  Enough of people who lord over the weak and call it majesty and right.  That is not the type of queen she wants to be, the kind she is.  

Despite her naivety, she knows that what Alexius talks about is wrong.

But before she can react, he pulls out an amulet, and all she can feel is a pressure, sucking at her clothes, her skin, her very soul.

In a blink of an eye, in the flash of Fade-green, the Herald and Dorian are gone, the Yato falling to the floor with a distinctive "clang", and her dragonstone landing with a loud "thud".

* * *

And suddenly, there is water.

Kamui and Dorian's displacement makes a sharp noise, like someone sneezing and coughing at the same time.  The two guards outside the cell door notice and charge in, yelling "For the Elder One!"

Kamui looks to her belt, and notices that her sword and dragonstone are gone.  Great.  She watches from the corner of her eye as Dorian prepares a fire spell, twirling his staff around as she moves to engage her foes.  With a yell, Dorian raises his arms, lighting one of the guards aflame.  As he runs around, trying to put out the fire, Kamui kicks a splash of water from the ground into the other guard's face, blinding him.  She runs up and twists her left arm into a spike, piercing through the guard's chest with a wet sound.  She releases, grabbing his sword before turning around and catching the fiery guard in the chest, felling him.  She notices that his sword is the Ganglari, the cursed blade.  What was it doing here?  The last she saw it was on her father's animated corpse, and that was a remake.  The original had...the original...

"Well, that was unexpected," Dorian says, walking out of their cell.  From what Kamui could tell, they were in some basement or dungeon.  She snaps her head up, looking away from the cursed sword, before sheathing it.

Kamui walks out of the pool of water, wet feet hitting the cool stone.  There's water in her cape, in her armor, ugh.  She tries to wring out her cape, but stops after a few squeezes.  

"Where are we?" She asks.

"The more accurate question would be, 'when are we.'"  Dorian replies, shaking water out of his boots.

As Dorian goes on about time travel and the future, Kamui thinks that this is eerily similar to how she got here.  Just a sudden jump to another dimension.  However, this time she could remember what she was doing before her little journey.  What had she been doing when she left her room?  What had she found?

"Excuse me?  Herald?" Dorian asks, finished with his speech.

"I'm sorry, Dorian," Kamui rubs the back of her neck, "I just got distracted."

"That's perfectly fine, Herald.  And can you even use that?" He asks, gesturing towards the heavy sword in her hand.

Kamui realizes that he's never seen her fight before.  Oh well.  "Of course I can.  And my friends call me Kamui."

Dorian smiles wryly, "Well then.  Kamui.  Is that foreign?"

She laughs, "You could say that.  Now let's head out."

* * *

There's red lyrium everywhere they go.  In the walls, in the ground.  It whispers inside Kamui's head, insidious, unknowable things.  By the time they reach outside, Kamui's teeth are grinding.  And what they find astounds her.

Floating islands and green sky, the Breach opening up into the horizon.  The landscape reminds her of the sealed kingdom of Valla, of home, of Azura, and her heart hurts, before reality sets in.  

"Maker's breath," Dorian says, and Kamui can't help but to nod in response.

* * *

Dorian realizes that generally, he's not that important in the long run.  This future, this ruin, is because the Herald is gone.  With no one to close the rifts, the demons just continue to pour out of the rifts, and it becomes a war of attrition.  And Thedas would lose.  So he watches her back.

He knows that he's a little on the fragile side, so he drops barriers and distracts foes, but it seems like she either doesn't need his help, or that she knows he has her back.  She was just like that - he instantly knew what he had to do.  Sometimes he can't see her actions, too fast for him to spot.  He catches sight of ghastly sights, her arms and head transforming and elongating, brilliant flashes of gold and silver lights coming off her sword, and her miraculous shields forming around her body.  

They go up and down, into the abyss, as the red lyrium goes away slightly, and the skeletons become bodies, the floor marked with the reddish-brown of spilt blood.  And then they find her friends.

When Kamui sees Cassandra, red-eyed and voice layered, the Herald falls to her knees, tears in her eyes.  As Dorian unlocks the door with the key found on the nearby guard, Cassandra exits the cell, kneeling down to embrace Kamui in a hug.

"It's not your fault, Herald."

"B-b-but I can't save you.  The lyrium - "

"I'll be alright.  Dry your tears.  Shh.  Shh."  Kamui sobs again, wrapping her arms around the Seeker's torso, head buried in her shoulder, as Cassandra strokes Kamui's hair.

Kamui lets out one final, tear-racked sob, before standing up.  Dorian watches from the other side of the room, focused on the Herald.  He knows he should be observing her companions, studded with red lyrium, but the Herald is more interesting.  What makes her, her?  Is she some kind of Mage who made a pact with a demon?  Whatever she was, she wanted to help.  He'd have to ask her later.

They move onto the next set of cells, Kamui bursting into tears again as she sees what Sera has become.  She barely notices slashing down a guard, dark sword slick with blood.  She grabs the cell bars with both hands, tears streaming down her cheeks as her muscles bulge through her armor.  With a mighty heave, she pulls the cell bars apart, stepping through to grab Sera in a deep hug, the rogue letting out an "oof!" in response.  Sera maneuvers her arms over Kamui's shoulders, grabbing the smaller girl in a hug.  

"I'm s-s-sorry, Sera.  I can't - "

"Shhhh.  Don't worry, Kammy.  You'll fix this, right?  I know it, you know it, and everything'll go back to normal, yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

"I ran out of arrows the day you went away, making those bastards pay."

"I bet you did.  I - "

"Shhh.  It's alright."

Cassandra and Dorian stand in silence.  

As the quartet move throughout Redcliffe Castle, Dorian tries prying and prodding to figure out what happened, but the answers he gets are more than enough.

"The world ended." Sera says.

"Without the Herald..." Cassandra leaves off.  He gets the picture.

* * *

They then find the Spy Master, gruesome and tortured.  She is much more recalcitrant than Kamui's friends, but she is right.  This is just a trip for he and the Herald.  Her friends have lived it for the past year.  Fought and died.  And kept living through the pain.

What can a year do?  End the world.

The Herald is more shrewd and focused then before.  Is it her sword?  Its cruel, jagged edges seem to press down on her, and any trace of the light-hearted, strong woman from the town of Redcliffe is gone. 

He quietly asks Cassandra who the Herald exactly is, and she tells him bluntly.  Dragon daughter, god-slayer, queen.  He wonders if the girl in front of him is the true Herald.

* * *

She seals a rift and falls to her knees, Cassandra at her side in an instant.  She presses a flask to Kamui's lips, who drinks greedily.  She wants to stay away from the lyrium, the noise.  Can Cassandra not hear it?  If she can, she's good at hiding how it unnerves her.

The Seeker's eyes glow red, searching the Herald for injuries when there are none.  No matter how hard the enemies fight and die, they cannot lay a finger on Kamui.  But she is hurt, from the sword draining her life to keep itself alive.  Her skills have healed her, but she is exhausted.  If a human can still fight for a long time without food, how long can a hybrid?  The notes that they've found call her a mutt, a half-breed, like a foal of a horse and a pegasus.  Only a bit longer until she and Dorian go home.  He said he's confident that if he gets the amulet back, he can send them back.  And yet, she feels something in her mind.

"Are you alright?" Cassandra asks, stoppering the bottle.

"Not really.  The sword takes a lot out of me.  But without a host, it'll be even more dangerous."

In front of them is a massive door, Dorian whistling appreciatively.  "How did they get this here?" He asks, and no one wants to answer him.  Their companions watch listlessly as Dorian goes on to explain how they will need some keys.  Lyrium shards.

Half an hour later, they stand at the door again, shards in hand.  

"I hope this works," Cassandra mutters, rubbing her arm where her shield sits.  "I only have strength for so much more."

"You don't trust me?" He asks.

"Only as much as I can throw you."

Dorian slots the lyrium into the holes, and the door opens.

* * *

When the door opens, there is no welcoming committee.  No guards, demons, or even Alexius.  He instead stands at the far end of the room.  He doesn't seem to notice their entrance until a few feet away.  The only emotion that the magister has left is grief and sorrow, rolling off of him in waves.  He awaits his death.

"It's over, Alexius."  

"Here you are, Herald.  I knew that you would appear eventually, I just didn't know when.  I knew I hadn't destroyed you.  My last failure."

"Was it worth it?" Dorian interjects.  "Everything you did to the world?  To yourself?"

"Nothing matters now.  This is the end."

"What end?" Kamui asks.  Probably demons.  "Or is this about the Elder One?"

"I have brought down ruin and death, and now the only one that awaits is the Elder One.  He comes for me, for you, for us all."

Wait one moment.  Where was Leliana?  In a flash, she was there, holding up a familiar yellow robe, and a familiar man.

"Felix!"  Kamui isn't sure if Alexius or Dorian said his name.  The son looks like a corpse, drawn out and near death.

"What did you do to him?" Dorian yells at his mentor.

"He would have died, Dorian!" Alexius shouts.  "I wanted to save him!  Please, don't do anything to my son.  I'll do anything that you want."

Kamui looks from Alexius's distraught face, pleading; to Leliana's harsh eyes.  No!

"I want the world back," Leliana says, before blood sprays from Felix's neck.

"NO!" the magister screams, before a wave of force knocks them all back.  Kamui leaps forward, drawing the Ganglari in a single action before Alexius hits her with a bolt of lightning, knocking her back and sending her into jitters.

The fight begins.  Spells and flares fly overhead as Kamui leaps behind cover.  Her body hurts all over, and she can't breathe easily.  She forces her blood to act for her, keeping her alive.  Her cape was singed and torn, and several marks mar her armor.  But she could hear something.  No, someone.

_"And there you are, lost one.  My power has grown tremendously over the year, has it not?  To reach you from here?"_

Kamui's thoughts flashed to Anankos.  Her father.  Dead.

_"I am not your father, small one.  Think of me...as your hidden thoughts.  Your worst fears.  Ah, like never seeing your singer again.  Never being able to hold your two sons in your arms."_

And like smoke, the voice is gone.

Kamui leans back from the pillar, rushing to meet Alexius.  She braces her arm, using Dragon Fang to launch a bolt at Alexius, who blocks it easily. 

It is apparent just how strong he is, how strong a Magister is.  Yet he is purely defensive. His few attacks just know them back.  Cassandra is constantly charging and yelling, while Sera and Leliana fire a constant stream of arrows.  Dorian tries to keep talking with his former mentor, making sure his allies are safe.

Suddenly Alexius warps in front of Kamui, freezing her up to her waist.  She struggles to hit him, but he is out of reach.

"He talked about you!" The magister yells.  "I talked to the Elder One about your potential, and how I erred."

As she manages to smash the ice away, he vanishes again, as a rift opens up.

Finally, it is Dorian who kills Alexius, burning his former master to death.  He tries to hold back tears as he searches through Alexius's robes before finding the amulet.

"Here it is," he says, standing up.  "Now I just need an hour or so to set this up."

"We don't have time." Leliana spits.  "They are coming."

"Madame, I - "

"Silence.  I can only keep them back for so long."

Cassandra and Sera leave the room to guard the front.  Kamui sees Dorian fussing with the amulet, muttering under her breath, so she talks to Leliana.

"What happened?"

"Nothing that you need to know.  This won't happen to you anyway."

"Leliana - "

"I had to watch as my wife was killed before my eyes.  I was tortured for months.  You _will_ go back and stop this."

And like that, their conversation is over.

The hour passes all too slowly.

* * *

Sera had found as many arrows that could fit into her various quivers.  More arrows generally helped her better than less arrows.  They'd keep the darkness and the red out, the lyrium creeping through her blood.  Yeah, the arrows would help.

It was good seeing Kammy again.  Good to see her not dead.  Yeah.

Seeing her with that weird black sword left her a bad feeling.  Like it was stripping her soul away faster than the lyrium.  And the way she looked at it, it seemed that Kammy had some experience with it.

The first demon rounded the corner and she shot it straight in the eye.  And the next one, and the next one.  They kept coming.  And coming.  And coming, and coming, and coming, as many as grains of sand on a beach.

They wanted her red.

Well, they were gonna have to fight her for each step of the way.  She wasn't going to die in a cell.

She'd rather die doing what she loved best, killing right tits who deserved it.  And these wankers certainly deserved it.

* * *

Sera's body landed on the floor with a hollow "thud", and Dorian didn't even notice.  Kamui did, drawing her sword.  Sera wouldn't let anyone walk over her, unless she was dead. 

The demons walked over her.

Cassandra wouldn't have let them through the door.

Unless she was dead.

She clenched her hands tight, blood boiling before Dorian grabbed her bicep.

"Don't, or their sacrifice will be for nothing."

She keeps watching, planting her sword as her father did so many months ago, as Leliana dies.

They jump through the portal, and as it closes, the only thing left in the room are the demons, the dead bodies, and a cursed blade, starting to break apart.  The demons scream as the blade's fragments pierce their bodies, before all is silent.

* * *

"Holy shitballs!" Sera swears as the hole swallows up the Herald and Dorian, Kamui's weapons falling to the floor.

Sera nocks and pulls an arrow faster than Cassandra expects, aiming at Alexius's head.  

She snaps, "Bring them back!"

Then the hole appears again, Kamui and Dorian tumbling out to land on the stone, a flash of green along their outlines.

Thank the Maker.

* * *

Kamui picks up her weapons from where they had fallen.  She knew Cassandra wouldn't be pleased, especially after making the Mages full allies.  But never let it be said that Kamui didn't try her best.

After the king and queen of Ferelden had left, Kamui walks outside to a courtyard, slumping down against a wall.  She slides down, sword clanking against the wall as she pulls her legs into her chest, a sob escaping her lips.

"Kammy?"  Sera's voice calls over, before she sits down next to her, cross-legged.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I watched you die.  In the future, if I'm not here...you die.  Everyone dies.  You - "

Kamui can't continue before Sera is holding her tight, with no intention of letting go, as Kamui cries herself to sleep.

* * *

As Dorian and Cassandra search for Sera and the Herald, they spot the rogue carrying a sleeping Herald, walking towards the pair.

"What happened in there?" Sera asks, before Cassandra takes Kamui.

"The end of the world." Dorian whispers back.

"Sometimes, we forget," Cassandra mumbles, "that she's still just a child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will i be able to keep updating every day? Who knows! Thanks to LuxaLucifer for supporting me. Please leave a kudos/comment if you like it.


	5. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences and actions.

"What happened?" Josephine asked as Kamui, Cassandra, and Dorian entered the war room.

"What didn't happen, more like.  We came, we saw, we conquered." Dorian explained.  "Just that."

Leliana let out an exasperated sigh, "Enough to cause the Herald to burst into tears after the whole event was over?"

Kamui is silent, tugging at the edge of her cape, fingering the threads.

"I thought that the Maker had taken them," Cassandra said, at attention.  "Just gone, and then back."

"It wasn't quite a trick," Dorian explained, "It was time travel.  We went forward a year, and the world fell apart without the Herald there to seal the Breach.  Demons and dead people everywhere."

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?  Or the Fade?" Cullen asked, worry etched across his face.

"If it were the Fade, I'd eat my staff."  Dorian scoffed.  "Maker's breath, man.  I helped develop it."

"But why did he do it?" Josephine scribbled on her pad.  "It was to save his son, correct?"

"He did," Kamui murmured, head down.  "He wanted to go back to when the darkspawn attacked.  Save his son."

"But, we could never get it to go back." Dorian filled in.  "Not until the Breach, anyway."

"What kind of man would destroy the world to save one they loved?" Leliana's face is icy cold.

"Wouldn't you try your best?" Kamui asked.  "To make it right?  To save the one you love?"

"Not if it ruins the world."  Leliana responds.  "Not if it destroys everyone else that I love."

* * *

Giselle did not expect to find the Herald sitting in one of the pews in the Chantry, listening as the sisters recited the chant.  She sat down next to the girl, who looked to be in need of some help.  Her return to Haven with the Mages as full allies was disturbing.  Not to mention the Tevinter magister that came with her, this Dorian.  She trusted the Maker's path and His wisdom, but she was afraid.  Who wouldn't be?

As the sisters ended the chant and dispersed, the Herald remained in her seat, head down and propped against her right knee.  She hadn't changed out of her armor, strange as it was.  The silver metal and black cloth, blue cape and bare feet.  Her garb had meaning, it was a statement.  Nothing she bore had the Chantry's sunburst or the Inquisition's eye.  It told much about her opinions on the Chantry and the Inquisition, her association with them.

And she was young, tender-faced.  The Hands of the Divine had elected this child to be their Herald, their leader.  She was meant to brave the demons and rifts, to be the face of the Inquisition.  What had they been thinking?  But they were desperate.  When they first approached her in the HInterlands, she had thought the Seeker to be the leader and Herald, not this youth.

"How do you do, Herald?" She asked once silence had settled in the Chantry.  "I was not aware you believed in our Maker."

"I don't believe in Him, no,"  came the muffled reply.  This point was a frequent point of discussion regarding the Herald.  She didn't believe in the Maker, the Creators, the Stone, or anything.  When asked, she would bring up the fact that she had killed the last god she had seen, and that she believed in the ability to choose one's path.  But she did not disparage others.  When others prayed, she stayed out, waiting until prayers were done.

"Are you in need of...confession?  Maybe a kind ear?"

A snort.

"Sometimes you only need to speak what is on your mind, to let your thoughts flow."

The Herald sniffed, "I don't exactly know where to start."

"The beginning is usually the best place."

The Herald sits up straighter, reminding Giselle that she is in fact, a queen.  She smooths her hair back from her right temple, "I...shouldn't be here."

"Oh?"

"This isn't my world, my place.  I just remember investigating a noise in my room, and now, I'm here.  I'm not ready to lead a huge organization like this."

"But you always seem so confident.  You have done this before, correct?"

"Well, yeah.  But that was different.  But if I show any weakness, then everyone else would panic.  But that's too late now."

"What are you scared of?"

"Not seeing Azura?  Not being able to go home?"  The next part was softer, like she didn't want to be heard, "Becoming my father?"

Giselle started to work with what she heard.  "You'll see her again.  Love finds a way, you know.  And it's alright to show weakness.  It reminds others that you are merely, you."  

"I know."  But what of the path you walk, Herald?  The choices you will make, who you side with.  Already they had sided with the Mages and not the Templars.  The Mages had first sided with Tevinter, for safety, regardless of sincerity.

"And now," Kamui continued, "There's this Herald business.  The Herald of Andraste, Bride of the Maker.  Word is I walk in His light."

"Do you think so?"  

Kamui stared at Giselle, red eyes burning.  "I choose my own fate.  My own story."

"Is it wrong for others to think that you are the Maker's chosen?  That you are blessed?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?  What people think, they will think."

Kamui paused, taking a deep breath.  "Do you believe the Maker brought me here?"

Giselle smiled, "I believe that the Maker sent us a hero, and you are what we need."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Cassandra asked, wondering why the Herald had asked to see her in the training yard.

"I've been thinking," the Herald starts, holding two wooden swords.  "And you're the best candidate I could think of."

"For what, exactly?"  

The Herald tosses a training blade to her, catching it deftly.

"I want to spar, Cassandra.  I want to learn how you and this world fights, and I want you to see where I come from."

"Thank you, your honor."

"My friends call me Kamui, you know."

"For propriety's sake, I will call you Lady Kamui."  There is a strange look of disgust and surprise that Cassandra laughs, the tip of her sword dragging in the snow.

"Kamui it is," Cassandra says, the name placing weight on her tongue.  "Shall we?"

As Kamui jumps at her, Cassandra briefly considers Kamui's teaching her how to subdue her.  How to take her down.

* * *

Val Royeaux scares Kamui a little.  The sights and sounds, the smells, the noises!  There is so much here that she runs around like Elise, like a puppy.  Her bare feet skid on tile as she races Sera through the upper terraces, as Cassandra yells at them, like children.  It's like when she and Leon used to run down the walls while Camilla tried to get them to stop.

She pauses, wondering what everyone would say to her now.  Would they comfort her, encourage her?  Of course they would.  They would assure her that it's alright to cry.  She deserves that.  

When kids stop in the street to stare at Bull, she watches the children, and their smiles remind her of her sons.  Azura.  Jakob.  Everyone.

When she sees a middle-aged woman come along and collect the trio of youths, her black hair reminds her of her own mother.  She raises a gloved hand to her cheek, before looking to see a wet fingertip.

* * *

Kamui walks down the dark stairway to the dungeon, where Alexius is chained.  

"Ah, the Herald arrives to speak to the dirty prisoner," He sneers, "How noble of you."

"I wanted to know," she asks, quietly.  "Was it all worth it?  All the destruction?  Following this Elder One?"

"If it had worked, a thousand times.  You've never had a child, have you?" He leans forward, bracing his head in his hand.  "You don't know what it's like to risk everything for something of your own flesh and blood.  And now he will die, and I won't be there for him when it happens."

"Actually, I do."

Alexius jerks back in shock.

"I have two sons, Kana and Shigure.  Even though I'm married to another woman, we tried hard and through magic, we had kids.  If time flows the same as it does back home, they should be about six months old by now.  And they mean everything to me."  

Kamui stands up, glaring. 

"So for my childrens' sake, tell me what this Elder One is.  Is he a god?  Because I've already destroyed one already."

"You will have to find that out yourself, dragon child."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Alexius."

"I am not.  I am defeated and broken now, worthless.  Do with me as you will.  Just don't pity me."

* * *

"How could you talk to Alexius without me?" Dorian whines.  "What did you ask him about?"

"Nothing much," Kamui replies, leaning against the wall of the apothecary's hut.  "Tell me about Tevinter, Dorian."

With little thought he launches into a speech on his homeland, because how could he not?  It cheers him up, just thinking about home.

"What about the slaves?"

"What about them?"  Dorian gapes, realizing how that probably sounds.  "Forgive me, but it never really crossed my mind until I came here.  It was just the norm back home that I never questioned it."

He watches the Herald, standing in the sun.  She is small and somehow so utterly powerful, he's not sure where it comes from.  He's made no further success in studying how she is so strong, but he theorizes that it is from her blood.  Underneath the armor she must be lean and sleek, with muscles from all the jumping and flipping she does.  He is pretty sure he couldn't do anything resembling that unless he wanted to fall on his face.

"What do you think of it?"

"Of slavery?" He strokes his chin, "it's better than being in poverty.  At least you can work and raise a family."

"I was a slave," she says, slowly.  "I was kidnapped as a babe and brainwashed into thinking I was with my real family."

He dares not speak.

"When I found out the truth and got out of the castle for the first time in thirteen years, it was the best day of my life."  She looks away, to where Solas stands and the drifting branches.  "There are so many in my world that are caught and killed, sold as slaves, and I want to help them so badly, Dorian.  No one should be like me.  Living a lie, living in fear.  There will always be slavers, though.  There will always be pain and death.  But if my families like to tell me one thing, it doesn't mean that that task is impossible.  It may feel useless, like falling forever, but it is not useless."

She looks up at him, smiles.  "And one day, in my kingdom, people will be truly free.  I just want you to know where I'm coming from, Dorian."

"Without a doubt, Kamui," but Dorian doesn't at all.  From that speech, it sounds like after she's done saving Thedas, she's going after Tevinter.  Another Blighted Exalted March.  Well-deserved, but still.

In his mind's eye, he can see Alexius, his father, the whole magisterium, hanging from their necks, legs kicking in futility.

* * *

It wasn't a private conversation now, was it?  Just some talking between two people.  Even if one of them was the Herald.  Ever since she had cried herself to sleep in her arms, Kammy had seemed more dour, more distressed.  But right now, she was hiding on the roof, listening.

It was weird knowing that Kammy had once been basically a slave, a prisoner.  She'd been to the alienages before, the piss that was there.  The elves living like slaves, it was awful.  And there were the rich tits and their gold and blinders from the poor and unwashed masses.  Did she ever feel like that?  Ever feel tiny and insignificant and just helpless?

She sees the Herald say goodbye to Dorian as she clambers down from the roof.  She follows Kammy around the small town, before she stops still, ears twitching.  What the shite?

"Still following me, Sera?"

The rogue flinched backwards, the Herald turning around with a smile, walking up to her.  

"How do you do that?"

Kamui flicks her ear, "Dragon blood.  Enhanced senses."  

Sera notices that she stares down a bit at Kamui, having a few centimeters over her.  "If you're all fancy royalty and dragon-y, why are you so short?"

"I'm only seventeen.  And why are you so short?"

"I'm an elf.  Comes with the package."

"How much did you hear?" Kamui's eyes turn thoughtful, like they can burn right through Sera.

"Not much?" Sera shrugs.  "Just a bit.  'Bout your past and all."

"I see."

"You peeved?"

"Not really.  My past is kinda...difficult." Kamui rubs the back of her neck, staring at the Breach.  "Azura always tells me I'm supposed to look towards the future, to choose my own fate, but the past...it defines us somewhat.  But she always knows what's best for me.  She's like the other half of my brain."  Kamui laughs, before quieting like she isn't supposed to be happy.

"I miss her a lot.  When you love someone..."

"Nah, you're fine.  For a weird foreigner and all.  But you've got your Magey friends and you're gonna seal the Breach tomorrow.  But first..."

"Oh no, Sera - "

"We're going drinking!"

* * *

The Breach is closed, and it seems like the whole world is celebrating.

Bull is having a drinking contest with anyone brave enough to try, taking two drinks for every one anyone else took.  He's on his fifth competitor when the Herald walks into the tavern, silence descending.  Bull breaks it by raising his pint, leading everyone in cheers and applause, red coloring Kamui's face.  The qunari walks over to her and pulls her to the bar, declaring that, "You're getting a drink and that's final, boss."

The bartender pours a frothy pint before Bull places it in front of her.  "It's shit," he growls, "But it'll get the job done."

She side-eyes the mug, wary of the last time she drank.

"Come on, boss," he laughs.  "Just a sip.  Remember, chest on your chest!"

By the end of the tankard, she's reciting Nohrian drinking songs.

They're all so amazingly drunk that when the alarm goes off, they barely hear it.

And then Cassandra comes in, and Kamui finds out that everything has gone to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's next! In Your Heart Shall Burn! Haven in all its glory!


	6. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven. The counterattack.

Josephine looked at the papers in front of her.  While the Herald had given the Mages freedom and equal footing, there was still a lot of paperwork and bureaucracy to do.  This was a historic decision, and if they handled it poorly, the Inquisition would suffer for it.  Even though Haven was celebrating from closing the Breach, that didn't really matter.  What mattered was how they looked doing it, how the masses of Thedas saw them.  That's why she was hired in the first place.

So when a foreigner, allegedly a queen of some country, a Maker-given miracle appears before them, Josephine was ready with her quill and paper as the rumors and threats started filing in.

The woman was the Herald of Andraste, bathed in her light, destined to close the Breach.  She is not an elf, a Mage, a Tevinter Mage, or an elven Tevinter Mage.  The Herald is a kind young woman, who only wishes to close the Breach and bring order back to the world.  That is the truth Josephine presents.

Shunned and exiled from the Chantry, loved and hated across Thedas, the Inquisition needed to display something.  That is why she agreed when Leliana had asked her those months ago, to be its ambassador, to make connections.  It was the definition of a challenge, but she had never backed down before.

Initially, Josephine does not know what to expect of the Herald.  She has a young face and body, dressed very oddly, even for southern Thedas, but the roughness suggests a homespun feel to it.  That is what she tells the world, that the Herald is from a small area with a mother who makes her clothes, training under a fighting master from the other continents, which explains her combat abilities.  Raised chivalrous and noble by the same master.

As for her unique biology and weapons...it is easier to ask the Herald to refrain from displaying those in public.  Leliana tells the Herald that it would be harder to protect her if she was more open.  

The Herald wants to learn about this world and meets often with Josephine to learn about its cultures, its teas, and its languages.  While her Common is very good, her writing is what looks like scribbles.  The Herald tells her that it is a different sort of alphabet, where each word is composed of smaller, more simple concepts.  They talk for hours about the world.  And Josephine sees it.

It's like there are two Cassandras.  She is kind and humble, but she burns inside, she wants to help and give so much it makes her heart ache.  The Herald talks about her wife, Azura; and her sons, Kana and Shigure, with such love that Josephine can't help but smile.

And then she does something unexpected like give the Mages full freedom.  Josephine was going to get a headache.

She's too busy writing a letter to the Arl of Redcliffe, trying to explain why there was a Tevinter magister in his lands when the alarm goes off.

She runs out of the Chantry and into the cold, running into Cullen as she goes.

She looks over his shoulder, "Whose banner are they flying?"

"None."

"None?"  She breathes deeply and rubs her hands, and it is not because of the chill.

She sees the Herald running her way, hand held to her forehead.

"Something's here," the Herald says, drawing her golden sword.  "Something big.  I feel it in my blood."

There is a banging at the door.  "I can't get in unless you open!"

The doors open as the scouts scramble inside to tell Cullen what is going on as a shabbily dressed man with bloody daggers, dead men outside.

What happens next is a blur as she begins to evacuate, grabbing what she needed, which was everything.  Papers, writs, deeds, letters, what made the Inquisition what it is.  It wasn't people like the Herald, or acts like freeing the Mages, in the end it is what is written down.  Soldiers run in and out, dragging civilians into the Chantry, their stronghold for now.

But there was nowhere else to go.  They were stuck.

Josephine saw herself outside, helping citizens get into the Chantry, as the Templar army bears down on them.  Why the Templars?  It was unthinkable.

She barely sees a Templar come at a child, red crystals jutting out like spikes.  She jumps in front of the child, arms spread wide.  What was she going to do?  Oh, Leliana was going to be very mad.

There is a low growl before the Templar's head is no longer there anymore, bouncing to the ground.  The Herald runs up, her arm morphing from a large maw back into a regular human arm.  

"Get inside, Josephine!"  The Herald says.  She looks down at the Templar, astonished.  What was the matter?

Another growl rolls through Haven, much louder and fiercer than earlier.

"What's that?"

The Herald looks back and up, a wry smile bending her lips.

"Dragon.  Get inside with the others." The Herald turns around and runs at the dragon, before trying something dangerous.  

As she runs, she pulls out her dragonstone, activating it.  Time to do something really dumb, but if it worked, it would be really awesome.  She pulls her wings from her cloak, head morphing and sprints.  She reaches a stone wall and jumps, and with a splash of water - 

And then, she was flying.  

Azura wouldn't believe what she just did.

Josephine had no idea if anyone would believe them if she wrote that down.

* * *

Kamui flaps overhead, unnoticed by the other dragon.  She cries, before tucking in her wings and diving down.  She descends, crying into the air.

She's too busy thinking of the sword the Templar had.  It's not even a sword, it's a slayer.  The Red Templar had a Wyrmslayer, a weapon designed to kill her.  She had seen another Templar wielding a steel katana, a Red Templar abomination with steel clubs in its arms, and so much more.  What is going on?

As she lands on the dragon's tail, she pulses her blood, overworking her grip.  She crawls up the dragon, to see a...thing at its head.  Her blood quivers.

"Pretender," the person spits, before flicking its hand at her, a blast of force knocking her off the beast.  As she falls, she tries to turn into her dragon form the split second she hits a building, crashing through the roof in her dragon form.  She groans as she gets back up, human again.  Blackwall helps her up as they run out of the building as it is set aflame.

The dragon comes back again, fire in its maw.  As it breathes, she hears a barrier pop up and burn out the fire.  She sees Solas behind her, the normally clean elf covered in blood and ash.

Kamui tries taking a deep breath, mindful of her bruised ribs.

"To the Chantry," Solas says, "Everyone else is there."

* * *

Of course it was Samson.  But how?  And that sword, too?  The last he saw it was years ago, when it had shattered on Meredith.  But it was Samson leading the Red Templars, Samson standing next to that monster, and Samson who was slaughtering civilians.

What changed, what made them shirk their duties?  Did it just occur to them one day to just break their vows, renounce their responsibilities?  The Templars were in the right!  Protecting Mages.  Not killing them.

But this is where the Templars went.  They went to Therinfall and were corrupted.  Twisted.  Made.

"Get me Grand Enchantress Fiona," He orders to a scout, who runs off.  She arrives in a huff a few moments later, assessing the force, this horde of Templars.

"I will assemble the Mages," She says, before running off.  She is fast in organizing and leading, directing which Mage to do what.  Despite what Vivienne says, she is still a leader and a fighter.

Cullen gathers his paltry force, ex-Templars and volunteers, trained men and farmers.  When Bull and his Chargers arrive, he raises their odds a bit.

Then the dragon destroys one of their trebuchets.

They were going to die in this snowy land, but at least they would with sword and shield in hand, a cry at their lips.

A voice pops up, "He wants the Herald."  It was Cole, the strange hatted boy from earlier.  Their Herald, his Herald, offered herself up.  Bruised and battered like she was, she was always open and kind.  She listened and charmed people, easy to approach.  Surana was like that, and Hawke was as well.

Cheerful people in desolate situations.  Was it a mask, a facade?

The Herald smiles, eyes crinkling.  There is ash across her nose, like Hawke's blood, and she looks like she's even younger than she is.

"This Elder One won't even know what hit him."

* * *

“There is a path - you wouldn’t know it unless you made the Summer Pilgrimage.  She must have shown me.  Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you.” Roderick leaned heavily against Cole, keeping pressure on his wound, coughing heavily.

This was the first Leliana had heard of such a path.  An amateur mistake that she wouldn't do if they found their next base.  If she had known about this escape, they would be gone by now.  Not trapped like mice, waiting for the cat to pounce.

She sent her scouts out first, to make sure there were no other surprises.  But she stays in the Chantry, watching.

The Herald, Blackwall, Solas and Varric were out there, trying to buy them more time.  Trying to get the last trebuchet working.  Was this the last she'd see of them?  But her Warden, her Surana...

Surana had ended the Blight more than ten years ago with just her few companions, and one was a dog and another was Oghren.  It shows that hope still lives, that great enemies can be defeated. 

But where was the Warden?  Where was the Champion?  Why did the Maker send this...child to them, a dabbler of blood magic if the reports were true.  Surana would know what to do.  Leliana missed her love.

"Leliana," Josephine pulled on her sleeve.  "We have to go."

"Right behind you, Josie," as Leliana walks into her future.

* * *

"Get out of here!" Kamui yells to her companions right before something explodes.  She sails over the snow, landing on the ground with a "thud", bouncing and rolling a bit.  Her hand burns.  Her blood seethes.  And then HE appears.

The world blurs and bends around his power, spreading across the ground, tainting the world.

She stands, drawing her sword, holding it in front of her.  She shifts forms, from the loose Mercenary stance, to the raised Samurai stance before settling in the downward Dark Princess form.  The dragon appears, and it's big.  She can't tell if it's as big as Anankos was, but she doesn't want to find out.  It's mouth hangs wide, fire blurring at the edges.  Mocking her, like it could kill her in ten different ways right there.

"Enough," the figure says, waving its hand, the snow flying in a fit of power.  While useless, she can feel its power.  The monster's power.

"Pretender," it said, its full height tall against the raging fires.  "You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

"I'm not afraid.  I won't surrender."  Kamui glares, glancing back and forth between the two.

He looks down at her, sneering.  It reminds her of Garon's disgusted face.  

"Words mortals often hurl at darkness.  Once they were mine.  They are always lies.  Know me.  Know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One, the will that is Corypheus."  He raises his hand.

"You will kneel."

She spins her sword, preparing herself.  "I don't kneel to anyone."

"You will resist. You will always resist." He speaks abstractly, like he's talking to something more broad.  He pulls out an orb from nowhere, holding it in his clawed hand.

"It matters not."

If Corypheus was a warning sign, this orb was something different.  Not inherently evil, but it rattled her bones.

"I am here for the Anchor." Red energy flickers to life around the orb. "The process of removing it begins now."

He gestures.

Instead of a pushing motion, it is more of a pull.  Her hand glows, something inside moving.  Seeking.  Wanting to get out.

"It is your fault, Herald.  You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."

The floating green magic joins with red and purple, reminding her of the Ganglari.

Corpyheus pulls harder, exerting his influence across the bond.  Her hand sparks angrily as she cries out in pain.  She sheathes the Yato, grabbing her left wrist so it doesn't fall off.

"And you used the Anchor to undo my work.  The sheer gall." 

The pain is ripping her apart, but she harnesses it, trying to stay alive.  She promised Azura.  She promised!

"Well what is it supposed to do?  Besides look green?"

He just  _looks_ at her, "It is meant to bring certainty to where there is none.  For you, the certainty that I will always come for it."

Corpyheus starts walking over to her, the dragon watching his every step.  If she was Ryoma or Xander, she'd make some brave statement before cutting him in half.  But her hand burned so much and the only thing she could do was ask questions.  Some queen she was.

He bends down and pulls her up by her wrist, the bones snapping.  It shouldn't have been that hard, given that she's tiny and he's big but at least the pain of the mark - the Anchor, now - hurts less.

Yeah, right.

"I once breached the Fade in the name of another to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption.  For a thousand years I was confused but no more.  I have gathered the will to return under no one's name but my own to champion withered Tevinter, to correct this Blighted world.  Beg that I succeed for I have seen the throne of the Gods and it was  _empty_."

He would have been more creepy if she could understand what he said.  Instead, she snarls and tries to stab him with Dragon Fang.  It slides off his face, her hand returning to its normal form without a hint of blood.

He throws her into the trebuchet, breaking some of the wooden bars.  Half blinded by pain and her glowing sword, she falls down.

"The Anchor is permanent.  You have spoiled it with your stumbling."  

Kamui gets up, dazed, drawing her glowing sword.

"So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this nation and god it requires." Corypheus looks at her, at her weapon, at her garb as if seeing her for the first time. 

"And for you, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."

And then her sword goes white.  She holds her sword up, and a beam of light bursts from the tip.  The blade and hilt change, a handle guard forming and the blade becomes longer, covered in a green glow.  A name calls to her - Dream Night Yato.

She takes a deep breath, "I said I'm not afraid of you, and here's why.  I've already killed a god.  A charlatan like you won't stand a chance."

She stands up straight, before sheathing her sword.

"Also, you're an idiot." 

She turns and kicks the catapult's trigger before she sprints away.  Her blood was warning her that there was gonna be a fucking avalanche coming her way.  

No shit.

Azura was going to be SO mad.

She morphs on the run, hoping she could take more damage before the snow came.  She finishes her transformation as she dives through a wooden floor, breaking it as the snow forces her down.

She turns back at the bottom of the shaft, and fades out.

* * *

When she comes to, she's cold.  How long was she out?  How was she alive?  Everything hurt so bad.  She inventoried herself thoroughly.  Her wrist had started healing already, but she thinks she has a broken rib.  Her lung isn't punctured so that's nice.  Her whole body hurts from transforming so much and so quickly.  Her arms were all securely attached, and she had a headache.

Cold.

Starving.

She looks up at the snow and the ranges of ice.

Kamui tugs on a pair of boots that the advisors had begged her to wear, uncomfortable without bare feet and trudged on.

She hates snow.

* * *

Where is everyone?  Even with her eyes, she can't see anything past the solid wall of snow that blinds her.  Each step is slow and shaky.  Labored.

The cold numbs her pain, makes her start to forget.  That wasn't good.  She had never been so cold before, and she'd been to the Ice Tribe before.

At some point she drops to her knees, unable to go on.  She's going to die here, in this cold land, away from home.  She'll never see her families again.  Never tell Aqua how much she loves her.

Adding more proof that she was dying, a wispy figure appears before her - Azura.

"Azura - "

"I'm sorry, Kamui.  But I'm not Azura." The spirit says, sad.

"Oh."

"But I know how much you care for her.  I am a spirit of hope, here to guide you."

"Is Azura alright?  Back home?"

"She's fine, Kamui.  But your friends need you know.  Being a queen, you have much to do, here and home.  I'm sorry."

"But how are you looking like Azura right now?"

"Your love bleeds over.  When you came to this world, you pulled fragments of yourself here.  Your world's weapons and ideas, your love."

"So that's the connection."

"I wish I could say more, but I can't."

The spirit smiles, before turning and walking away.

"Just follow the singing, Kamui, and you'll be where they need you..." And the spirit fades away.

In the distance, she hears the opening refrain.

" _You are the ocean's gray waves..._ "

She gets up and starts walking.

Everything goes black when she finally hears other people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLS YEAH UPDATE EVERYDAY. please share with your friends and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	7. Where the Sky is Held

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

Dear gods, everything  _hurt._ Kamui tries to understand where she is, but it feels like Felicia and Flora overloaded her head with ice magic.  

Hraaaagh.  

She drifts back to sleep.

* * *

When she wakes up again, who knows how many hours later, she realizes that she's naked.  Alright.  She opens her eyes, seeing the tan walls of Inquisition tents, and the smooth furs of traveling blankets.  She feels someone's naked body pressed against her back, and looks up into Cassandra's sleeping face.  She looks so much more peaceful when she's asleep.

At least she's warm.

"What..." Kamui starts, coughing lightly.  "What happened?"

Cassandra groans, opening her eyes.  "Well, Herald," she starts, "We found you in the cold and snow about a day ago.  You were almost frozen solid.  Since we couldn't use magic to warm you up, we figured body heat would do best.  I volunteered."

Kamui moans, a blush reaching her ears as she huddles in on herself. 

"Are you uncomfortable with nudity, Herald?"  

"I'm seventeen, Cassandra.  The only other person who has seen me naked is Azura.  Of course I'm a little uncomfortable."

"I see."

"Hraaaagh."  Kamui yawns, stretching out like a cat, before relaxing in Cassandra's arms, humming.

Cassandra gets out of the pelts and draws them up over the Herald's sleeping form, before putting on her clothes.  She'd give the Herald some more sleep.

* * *

_"Azuraaaaaaa."_

_"What is it, Kamui?"_

_"Cuddle?"_

_"If you insist."_

_As the two settled down to sleep for the night, Kamui spooning in front of Azura, the singer wrapped her arms around Kamui.  As she hugged Kamui tighter, the dragon girl let out a sound that was akin to a cat's purr, a noise from the back of her throat of contentment._

_"Love you, Azura."_

_"Love you too, dearest."  
_

_Kamui turned around before slotting her mouth against Azura's, grinning._

_"I love you more."_

_The two settled into sleep._

* * *

Skyhold, huh?  While it seems like a dump, Kamui thinks it will be fine for now.  Better than the burning wreck that was Haven now.  There had been some casualties on the road to the fortress, but that was to be expected.  They had marched for days in the snow and hail, following her following Solas's advice.  And there it was.  

She thinks of her castle and what the people back home would think of her now.  She misses walking down the paths and roads to the vendors buildings, hoping that someone who could actually cook was at the canteen.  If Felicia was back on canteen duty she might throw up.  She misses home.

When she gets to a small room, she closes the door and focuses.  Time to open the Convoy.

And there it is!  The small rip in space and time that only a few nobles could access that had near-infinite room for weapons and equipment.  She meditated in a seated stance, inspecting it for any holes where weapons could have leaked through.  Nothing is wrong.

She quickly pulls out a few essential items she thinks she would need - a Master Seal, a Summer Festal and a Physic.  Those should be good for now.  

Time to change her clothes.  She activates her seal, her choices appearing in her mind's eye.  Hoshido Noble or Nohr Noble? 

She remembers what Josephine and Leliana have told her - the proper image to present.  While she wouldn't put on anything with the Chantry or Inquisition's symbols, the Hoshidan crest would have to do.  The white color scheme would fit her hair and appearance, and the healing would be nice as well. 

She chooses Hoshido Noble, and the Seal's light blinds the room.  When it fades, she is promoted, stats raising and her skill menu becoming active.  She could finally choose her load-out.  Now in white, acrobatic cloth with golden armor, blue accents and tassels on her upper chest, she felt ready.

Kamui breathes deeply before getting a few more things for herself before shutting the Convoy - a journal, pen, and inkwell.

* * *

_Dear journal,_

_It's been a few hectic weeks.  I've been marked by some Maker, I'm probably going to be forced to lead an organization and I haven't seen Aqua in a while.  I'm worried.  But let me tell you about my friends.  At least in my terms._

_Cassandra is kind.  She is hardworking and dedicated, classed as a Hero.  That's what I've decided on,  Blackwall wants to protect and serve.  I don't think he might be a Grey Warden though?  He lies a lot about his involvement.  We'll have to see.  He's also probably classed as a Hero.  The whole complex and weapon scheme is easy to put down.  The Iron Bull is certainly a character.  He's going to have to make a choice someday, and soon, about what he believes in truth and what is lies.  Is it his Qun?  Or his new world with the Chargers?  He's also easy to class - he's a Berserker.  Large, tough, with large, tough axes._

_Varric is very funny.  He's one of my good friends here.  He holds so much pain inside, especially regarding the Champion, Hawke.  There's a lot with him, and he's a professional liar.  But her knows what I've been through.  I'd have initially classed him as a Sniper, but after listening to him, he's an Adventurer for sure.  His guile is amazing.  Sera...is interesting.  She burns like a candle lit at both ends, fast-paced and exciting.  She makes me want to live!  I'd also have to class her as an Adventurer.  The whole promoted from Outlaw, lock-picking and such.  Cole?  I haven't talked much to him yet.  He pulls things from my head and across worlds.  During our trek to Skyhold, he said things that he said were from Azura.  We're "linked through worlds, through timelines and destinies".  Whatever that means.  I'd say he's a Master Ninja?  What with the knives and disappearing._

_Solas is an interesting character.  He knows so much, yet there's something...off.  It's kind of like the feeling I got from seeing Mozu the first time, yet different - both are so powerful without showing it.  While Mozu didn't know it, it seems like Solas does.  He just doesn't want to share with us yet.  Fine by me.  He'll do whatever he wants when he's ready.  He seems like he'd be classed as an Onmyoji, a straight Sage.  Nothing fancy or anything.  Now Dorian?  He's a character.  He burns, and not just because of his fire magic.  He loves his homeland, otherwise he wouldn't talk about it so much.  He's also very nice and charming.  He's also probably classed as a Sorcerer - the association with elder magic, the straight power with no tricks, and he's always really good at taking down archers.  Vivienne...I'm not sure about.  She's ambitious, like Hans, but without an axe.  She is much nicer and isn't evil, willing to push Gunter off a cliff.  She wants power, which is fine.  She should take it if she's able.  If you can achieve something, you should do it.  We seem to get along with talking about courtly matters, but whenever she brings up the Circle, I just get mad.  It's our major disagreement.  And for class?  Basara, no question.  Even though she uses a sword, the Basara's main skill is called Flamboyant._

_I...don't feel like I should be here making decisions.  This isn't my world.  But they need me.  They need the Anchor.  And I'd rather take down Corypheus than let some bystander fall to his hand._

_Seeing Azura in the snow was weird.  I miss her.  I miss my children.  I miss home._

_Thankfully, no one will be able to read this, given this is written in my language, and according to Josephine, she's never seen it.  I just hope Leliana hasn't seen it._

_Leliana...her hurt bleeds across people.  Her loss is sharper than most.  She's a Spy Master, a Mechanist - hiding from the shadows.  But she loves and cares, and that makes her amazing._

_But Cullen - there's something off about him.  People keep saying he's great and helped out, but he is still accountable for Kirkwall.  I've read the accounts and asked Varric - it was his job to find out what was happening in the Circle and his Templars!  The fact that I'm pretty sure he keeps propositioning me is a little creepy.  He's oddly possessive and not in a fatherly way.  He does know I'm married with kids, right?  And that I don't even swing that way?  Gods damn that man._

_I have more experience leading troops that that jail guard._

_But I will try to help.  I will try to listen._

_I can't let this world fall to that monster's hand._

_Good bye, diary._

_Say hello to Azura to me._

_-Kamui_

* * *

Oh dear gods they were asking her to lead.  They were asking her to be the Inquisitor.  Add that to her list of titles.  

She took the sword.  

"I will lead the Inquisition because it is right.  Because the Elder One must be stopped, because I cannot simply stand by and let this world end.  And neither should you."

She thrust the sword into the air, white cape flapping in the wind behind her.

"ARE YOU WITH ME?"

A rousing cheer swept through the crowd.

* * *

"She's a child!"  Hawke stormed into the war room, followed by Varric.

"She has already led an army, Hawke," Leliana said from her side.

"So?  Does she know you're all using her?"

"We advise," Josephine said softly.  The stories of the diplomatic, kind Champion were gone apparently when children were the issue.  "We are not letting her go alone."

"A figurehead, huh?  I'd expect this from you, Cullen, but Varric?"  Hawke scowled.

"I try to help - " Cullen rejoined.

"UGH."  Cassandra added.

"Really, Hawke," Cullen started, "You were only a few years older when you fled for Kirkwall, and the Hero of Ferelden was her age when she became a Warden."

"Ah, Cullen.  I was expecting more Templars, you flip-flopping sh-"

"I tried my best, Ha-"

"ENOUGH!" Leliana yelled, slamming her fists on the table, pins shaking.

"What has happened has happened.  The Inquisitor has chosen to lead us.  She is strong and capable.  There was you!  There was Surana...but you were both gone.  But the Inquisitor...she's the Herald of Andraste.  There was no one else."

The room quieted.  Hawke ran a hand through her hair, before adjusting the staff on her back.

"Alright.  Tell the Inquisitor to meet me in Crestwood when she's able.  And tell her to bring a lot of fire."

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Lots of undead."

* * *

"Cullen?  Can we talk?"  

Cullen looked up from his desk to see the Inquisitor leaning into his room.  She was wearing even weirder clothes now, a white suit of armor with golden plate attachments, her cape now white with blue backing.  She looked more regal than ever.

"What can I do for you, my Inquisitor?"

"Alright, first, stop."

"What-what do you mean?"

"I try to be a nice person, Cullen, but here's the deal."  Kamui walked over to his desk and set her hands down on it.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Stop hitting on me, propositioning me, treating me like a possession, and generally being a bad person."

"But-"

"I'M MARRIED, CULLEN!"  Kamui took a deep breath before standing up.

"I am not forsaking my relationship just because my wife isn't here.  I'm not even attracted to guys, and aren't you like a lot older than I am?  That's a little creepy.  Also, did you know I have kids?  That's generally a deterrent from adultery.  So please.  Focus on why you were apparently hired.  Despite the fact that you have little military experience, gaoler."

With that, she walked out of his office.

Taken care of.

* * *

Kamui stands in Haven, and instinctively recoils.  What was she doing here?  Haven was gone.  With a wave of her hand, the world twisted and turned, before turning into her Castle.  Hoshidan-themed, she stood at the throne, looking over her land.  To her right, Jakob stood ready and waiting for orders, while her friends walked past.  She saw Saizo and Kaze arguing across the street, manning the Hoshidan and Nohrian armories, arguing about which type of shuriken was better.  Down the road, Anna was on duty at the canteen, and Mozu was delivering produce from the fields.

She felt at home.

"What is going on?"

Kamui turned around to see Solas sitting on the throne, dressed in something...odd.  A mixture of furs and armor that Solas had shown her the ancient elves wore.

"I just...wanted to be home." She smiled.  Solas quickly stood up and walked down next to her.

He seemed like a different man now.  Power settled on him like a cape, the armor showing who he truly was.

"So this is your home?"

"Yes.  Thanks to a friend, Lilith, this is a rift in time and pace, a place infinitely small and infinitely dense.  All my friends are here.  It's just like I remember.  I stopped using it after I was crowned.  It's easier to get around in the real world."

"But how are you changing the Fade?  Is it the Anchor?"

"I thought you were the expert."

"There are some things even I do not know."

The castle started to collapse.  "I hope one day," Solas began.  "That I will be able to see this place."

"Me too."

As Azura started to walk up to the throne, a smile at her lips, everything went black.

And she woke up in the large bed, a tear in her eye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup guys. You know what I'm gonna say. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	8. A Detailed History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's tale.

It is evident that the Inquisitor cares greatly about everyone in Skyhold.  She personally talks to every soldier and priest, trying her best to remember each individual persons' name.  She is full of kindness and hope, but it seems superficial at best.  When no one watches, she sinks into herself, like she needs to talk but can't.

She also is some kind of therapist.

* * *

 The Inquisitor patiently helps Cassandra in reading the Seekers' book.  

"Well," Kamui starts, "Now that you know where you come from, what will you do?"

"Inquisitor...I don't even know if I should rebuild the Seekers or not.  Do they deserve to be brought back?  After hiding everything we've learned and everything we've done?"

Kamui smiles.  

"If anyone can rebuild the Seekers and bring forth the truth, it's you, Cassandra."

Cassandra smiles back.

* * *

The Iron Bull stands on the coast, Gatt and Kamui behind him.  Can he make a choice about this?  

"Boss, what should I do?"

She smiles, sadly.  

"I don't know if there's some third option you can take, Bull.  It's time to decide what your truth is in this world."

Gatt interjects, "You have only one truth, Hissrad.  The truth is the Qun, the truth is your role in it.  You will let the Chargers finish the job."

"What do you believe, Bull?  Will you be the dragon, tied down?"

"DO YOUR DUTY, HISSRAD!"

Bull blows the retreat horn.

As Gatt storms away, Kamui hears him mutter about "Inquisition spies can finish the job at Skyhold.  Dumbass Tal-Vashoth."

Kamui walks up to the Bull, reaching up high to pat his shoulder.  The two are at a substantial height difference, it seems that it would take two Kamuis to reach the Bull.

"You did the right thing, Bull.  I'll take your Chargers and friends any day.  A famous tactician once said, 'We're not some pawns of some scripted fate, but the invisible ties we forge between us that determines what will be'.  Or something like that."

The Bull smiles.  "He sounds pretty smart."

Kamui laughs, "She was a brilliant tactical mind."

The Inquisitor walks away, a hidden smile on her face.  

"Let's go home, Bull."

* * *

Dorian and Kamui stand in the Redcliffe tavern, frozen solid.  This man in front of them is Dorian's father, who must have done something to make Dorian hate him.

"Anything for your  _fucking_ legacy!" Dorian spits at the end of his rant.

"Is that what you really cared about?" Kamui murmurs.  The two men stare at her.

"Did your goal override his happiness so much?  He's your son!  Gods know I would never treat my sons like that.  They are their own people, and Dorian is his own man!  So what if he likes having sex with other men?  Dorian is one of the best men I know, and I will not let you hurt him like this!"  

Kamui breathes deeply, emotionally.  

"But that doesn't mean you should hate him, Dorian.  You have a chance I never had.  Talk to him.  Reconcile your differences.  You're better than hate, Dorian."

She glides out of the tavern, door swinging shut solidly behind her.

"You want to talk?" Dorian asks, walking over to a table and sitting down.

"Let's talk."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me kill that shite back there, Kammy."

Kamui walks up to Sera's room in the Skyhold tavern, grinning at her friend.

"I'm sorry about your friends, Sera."  Sera motions the Inquisitor over, gesturing for her to sit down, curling her legs under her.

"At least we stopped the tit, didn't we?"

"We definitely did."

Kamui is quiet for a moment, before asking, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep trying."

Sera laughs. 

"Sometimes it's not about winning or losing.  Sometimes it's about bees and making sure the little people have a say."

"I hope one day, when I'm home, I can remember."

"Remember what?"

"To care.  I don't want to be my father, murderous and destructive." 

Sera crawls over to wrap the Inquisitor in a hug.

"I don't know about your da, but I know you are pretty top, Kammy."

Kamui sniffs, "That means a lot, Sera.  Thank you."

Sera laughs her snort, before jumping up and pulling Kamui out the room and down the stairs.

"You're down, Kammy, and a nice drink will set you right!"

"ARGH."

* * *

Cassandra and the Bull walk up the stairs, on their way to Skyhold's war room.  The Inquisitor had sent out an urgent message to her inner circle that she needed to talk with them.  Something about a revelation.

"So, what do you think the Inquisitor wants to tell us?" Cassandra asks, pushing through the large door into the main hall.

"Who knows?  Our boss is one helluva mystery."  The Bull replies, ducking through the door into Josephine's office, careful not to bump the doorframe, nodding to the ambassador.

As the twelve companions settle onto some wooden chairs, Kamui comes in last with a "Sorry I'm late."

Murmurs of forgiveness and approval rumble throughout the room as Varric hurriedly hides his glasses.

"I figured I owed you all an explanation, given that you probably all have different interpretations of who I am and where I come from."

"Actually - "

"Varric, if you don't interrupt, I'll let you write this down and publish it."

The dwarf stops talking and pulls out a small notebook and graphite edge.

Everyone leans down and forward, eager to hear her tale.

"It all begins about fifteen years ago, when a baby princess is kidnapped from her father, as he lay dying from enemy archers.  Raised to believe she was a native of another country, this princess grew up safe and secure in a castle.  Everything went normally, until one day, she defeats her older brother in a duel.  From there..."

* * *

"...And when the princess was crowned, the singer and the princess, now queen, were married.  The evil was defeated, and the two opposing kingdoms were finally allied after years of turmoil and strife.  I was that princess, am that queen.  Azura is the singer.  And, well, that's my story.  Now you all know."

Hours have passed.  Her tale had encompassed three stories, all different possibilities from one branching point of fate.

There was kindness and laughter, heartbreak and death.  Two of the routes Kamui had seen in dreams, different variations of her path had she not sided with either family.

The room was still for a moment, before applause burst from the audience, to Kamui's heated cheeks.

"No one's going to believe this shit," Varric muttered, before getting up and saying good night with a smile.

Solas was next to leave, a smirk on his face no one could see.  

The Bull and Dorian went after, together.  

After a few moments, everyone else left, save for Cole who remained.

"She does miss you.  Cold, kept, calm, the blood that runs no more."

"I miss her too.  Did you pull that from my head?"

"From hers.  The two of you are tied together, like a branching river turning into one, twisting trees growing around the other."

"Uh...thanks?"

The spirit smiled, before disappearing in a flash.

Kamui walked out of the war room, going the long way up to her room.  She needed some sleep, because tomorrow was a big day.

Tomorrow was the day they set off for the Winter Palace, and Kamui had some preparations to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. had a calc exam and a paper due today so i had no time to write. Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed!


	9. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? SHOWTIME!

Kamui wakes up to the bright and early sun streaming through the various windows in her suite.  She lets out a cat-like noise, stretching her arms up and back, spine curling as she settles.  Moments later, she hears Cassandra call up from downstairs, "Inquisitor!  You asked me to wake you at daybreak!"

Kamui jumps out of bed, "I hear you, Cassandra!  I'll be down in a few!"

She bends down to touch her toes, but instead of putting on her usual armor, she pulls a Parallel Seal from the Convoy, and the special item she asked Harritt to make for this occasion.  It was a golden halo at the back of her head that tied around her forehead, modeled after her mother's crown.  But first, she activates the Seal, lights spinning around the room, and when it cleared she was classed as a War Priestess.  

It wasn't any outfit though.  Also modeled after her sister and mother's appearance, the class was a long white dress with golden slats on the side.  The body of the dress was adorned with a tassel, with a metal flower on her stomach.  Long gloves covered her hands to her biceps, and came with a high-collared cape that was white on the outside and blue on the reverse, with long guards on her shoulders. 

While Kamui could no longer use her sword or her dragonstone, it could use bows.  She puts the Yato away before drawing a Shining Bow and Mikoto's Bow; her mother's weapon.  She keeps her dragonstone, and even if she can't use it, better keep it to prevent any outbursts.  Politics never bring out the best in her.  Next, she swaps out a skill; Dragon Fang for Inspiration, and then she is ready.  She threads her hair through the center piece of the halo, before fastening it at the clasp at her right temple.  

She's good to go.

As she takes her first step, she misjudges how far she can actually move and almost trips, storing her weapons and staves before introducing herself to the floor.

"Ow."

She picks herself back up, and descends the staircase.

As she walks down the stairs, she has one last, urgent thought.

'How am I going to ride a horse in this?'

* * *

Turns out, she isn't.  At the gate out of Skyhold there is a carriage, drawn by four horses.

As she exits the main hall and descends the stairs, she sees her friends and Inquisition men bowing and saluting.  She looks like a queen, feels like royalty.

She chuckles nervously to herself before descending the rest of the stairs and climbs into the carriage, much harder to do in a dress.

"Comfy?"

Kamui lets out a surprised noise that sounds like a cat that just got it's tail stepped on as she turns to see Leliana and Josephine sitting across from her, throwing out an arm to the bench seat, steadying herself.

"You scared me!  Maybe a little more warning next time?"  Kamui settles on the bench opposite the two, folding her hands into her lap.

"I must say, your worship," Josephine starts, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Kamui smiles, "It was my mother's."

The two advisors frown, recalling Mikoto's sad ending in Kamui's tale.

"But it was also my sister's, Sakura's, so that makes me feel better."

The driver checks to see their luggage is set, gives the horses their head, and the Inquisition sets off for the Winter Palace.

* * *

Some time later, Kamui asks the pertinent question: "So why are you riding with me?"

Josephine answers, "To teach you."

"Teach me what?"

"How to play the Game."

"I was raised in a court, somewhat.  I do know what to do." Kamui crosses her arms, pouting.

"I'm sure you do, Inquisitor," Josephine comforts, "But you are far from home, and this is much different from what you are used to."

"And who better to teach you than two experts of it?" Leliana says, looking out the window and the passing mountain range.

"Isn't it just, 'be secretive, listen, and don't mess up?'"

The two advisors laugh.

"If only it were that easy," Leliana chuckles.

* * *

The rest of the week-long trip was spent drilling how to act in Orlesian high society, how to drink wine and play the Grand Game.

And they arrive at the Winter Palace.  It is early at night, and the moon and stars have just risen over the horizon, setting the stage for a night of drama.

As Kamui steps out, she hears the murmuring and questions, and she feels the court's approval drop slightly.  Why wouldn't it?  She looks out of place from the rest of the Inquisition in their toy soldier attire, and her crown and dress make her stand out.  It is definitely not fashionable, but what does she care?  She is still a child, made to rule and govern and decide.  She is the dragon.

She is the dragon.  

Kamui repeats the phrase like a mantra, focusing.  There's work to be done.

The courtyard in front of the palace is quiet, as patrons sip wine and talk.  Her sandaled feet glide over grass and stone, but they have seen dirtier and bloodier floors before.

She wonders what her mother would do in her place.  She wonders what Sakura would do if she was here.

Kamui can feel her little sister's hand, already building up an archer's callouses, grip hers tightly.

She takes a deep breath, breezes by Gaspard, and enters the palace.

* * *

She waits and listens as the announces lists off man after man, noble after noble before he announces the Inquisition.  The boos accompanying Gaspard's introduction do not go unnoticed.  She laughs with Sera as the announcer reads all of Cassandra's middle names before Josephine gives them a look that's half mad and half disappointed.

When the announcer reads Sera's name, Kamui has to bite her glove to keep herself from laughing.

As Dorian walks down the line, she prepares herself to march.  And here she is - 

"And now, Inquisitor Kamui, destroyer of the rebel Mages of Ferelden, and heir to the Valla throne."

Gasps run through the crowd as they realize that she is royalty.  As she walks the path, she simmers internally.  She didn't struggle and fight to be called the heir to the throne.  She is the queen.  As she goes to open her mouth, she sees Leliana and Josephine make frantic motions that she does not do that.

The Empress of Orlais comes to greet her, asking questions.  She thinks back to what she is taught, and deflects questions, opinion rising.

"Before we depart," Celene concludes, "Where is Valla?  We were not aware that we were royal cousins."

Kamui looks down before answering, "Let's just say I'm a long way from home."

And the party starts.

* * *

As the line disperses, Kamui goes out to find her friends.  Dorian, Sera, and Cassandra are in the immediate vicinity, while the rest of her inner circle are out, keeping watch.  The advisors are also in the room with them, helping Kamui along.

Sera flags her down, and Kamui says, "Before you say anything, I'm not drinking ANYTHING you give me.  I am not getting drunk tonight.  Not when someone's life is on the line."

Sera pouts, "Spoilsport.  'Sides, wouldn't want to ruin your dress would you?"

Kamui pulls the edge of her cape around her, before letting it drift back.  

"Not really.  Any words from any Jennies?"

"No.  Maybe.  Yes."

"So...yes?"

"Yes.  Definitely." Sera nudges Kamui's shoulder as she jaunts away.  "C'mon!  Let's go!"

Kamui smiles and follows after her.

* * *

Kamui stands in a hallway, chin in her hand as she brings together all she knows.  There is an occult advisor that's taken the court by storm, people are pointing fingers at each other, and it's all a mess.  The court isn't being too friendly either.  Whenever people ask or insult her based on her ears, she calmly tries to explain what she is, before leaving.  She can't bear all the inane questions.

"So, if you're an elf, how are you the heir to a throne?"

Kamui is broken out of her thoughts to sense a trio of young men behind her.

"Well, first, I'm not an elf," Kamui turns to face them, a glare in her eyes.  "And second, the same as anyone is an heir to a throne.  Parents."

"But you're just a knife-ear," one of them says.  "A dirty elven harlot who sucked a prick for a spot on the throne."

"If she is like that," another laughs, "Maybe she'll get down on her knees now, the little - "

"I dare you," Kamui snarls.  "I am the dragon, fire and blood, and I kneel to no one.  Unfortunately, you will."

"What do you mean, wh - "

He doesn't finish his statement, because Kamui has rammed her fist into his gut, lightning-quick.  He falls to the ground, kneeling, groaning.  She breathes deeply.  

"If anyone else would like to try me, they are welcome to."  

Time to explore the Winter Palace.

* * *

And of course there's a dead body.  The occult advisor, Morrigan, stands before Kamui talking about what she's done and what has transpired.

Kamui already knows she hates politics.  This...this is just...ugh.

At least she was fashionably late.  Whatever that means.

Morrigan hands Kamui a key found on the Tevinter's body, before gliding away, skirts flowing. 

Time to go investigate the servants' quarters and apartments.  

This was a mess.  A three-way confrontation over the throne, and stability need to be reached.  She knew her friends all had different opinions, but she knew that she would have to make the choice herself, and soon.

* * *

Kamui and her friends walk through the quarters and to the apartments as another group of Venatori jumped out of the bushes, war cries yelling.  She quickly unlimbers her mother's bow, and activates Aether.  Her first shot goes right into the first soldier's chest, while the second pierces through another's shoulder and into the stomach of a third.  She swaps bows as the enemies close and her friends disperse.

Cassandra throws herself forward with a yell, lunging into an enemy's heart, stopping.  She turns to Smite a Mage, before spinning into a chop.  Sera scrambles onto a bush, before jumping onto an arch, firing from a crouch.  With a manic cackle, she slams a bottle against her chest, moving lightning-quick and launching half a dozen arrows in almost a second.  Dorian terrorizes the rearguard before erecting a wall of flame amidst the Venatori, screams rocketing through the air.  He sets an enemy rogue aflame, ticking to an explosion.  

Kamui steps back from a downward swing, spinning.  Effective at close range, her Shining Bow makes quick work of a grunt, the arrow going straight through his chest.  She switches bows again, shouting, "I won't surrender!" as her next arrow knocks the next enemy back several feet.  

The last trio of Venatori are strangely armed, two with steel katanas, and the third with a steel dagger.  Sera launches an explosive arrow at their feet, knocking them back into a burst of flame Dorian supplies.  As they fall, screaming, Cassandra makes quick work of two while Kamui spins back and left, leaning into her shot as it lands in the last man's chest.

They trek on, eager to find that damned Harlequin.

* * *

Oh gods, a dance with Florianne?  That...would not fun.  She isn't that good a dancer, and who was going to lead?

"My apologies, milady, I do not know how to lead.  Do you mind?"

"Of course not, your worship."

They spin through the hall.

"You dress is quite...fetching, Inquisitor.  Where did you get it?"

"It was my mother's.  I appreciate your kindness, Duchess."

"You are quite the skilled dancer, despite being a foreigner."

"The rhythm stays the same wherever you come from, it seems."

"So it does.  But what do you know of our civil war?"

"You mean the country's war?  It affects the whole continent."

"It seems you know much..."

Florianne continues to probe and ask, but Kamui deflects expertly, her skirts hiding her shaking feet.

The Duchess dips her into a bow, a blush reaching up her neck.

"You are quite...adorable, Inquisitor."

Kamui flashes back to the last time she was in this position, Aqua bending down to kiss her.  She shakes her head, rising.  She bows to the Duchess, before leaving as quickly as her sandals let her.

* * *

"DEAR GODS I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!"

"Inquisitor, it is just a naked man - "

"CASSANDRA!  PLEASE!"

"Fine."

"Just...let him go."

"As you wish, Inquisitor."

* * *

Kamui realizes her opinion on Florianne.  She hates her.  Not helping was the rift that had just opened up, demons spilling out, screaming.

Argh.

She pulls out her mother's bow and lands an arrow right in a despair demon's eye.

So what was Florianne's, and by extension, Corypheus's plan?  Despair and dissent in Orlais, so they couldn't muster a response against the demon army?  In the future, is that what happens?  She sees it - Celene is murdered, blame thrown on both sides at Briala and Gaspard, and they are helpless when the demons pour through.  Destruction and death.

Time to end this.

* * *

"Smile, Florianne.  The whole court is watching."

As Florianne is dragged away, Kamui takes a deep sigh of relief.

Time to settle things.

* * *

Kamui and the rest of the Inquisition stand aside as Celene and Briala reconcile and the court cheers.  The party continues and Morrigan pledges her service to the Inquisition, but Kamui is confused.

"So, you're the elven expert, right?"

"Yes, Inquisitor."

"But you're not an elf."

"Does it look like it?"

"It just...doesn't seem fair.  You're taking away their history."

"But they do not know as much as I do - "

"Then we'll find someone who does."

Morrigan scowls, but Kamui knows she is right.

* * *

The party still continues.  Kamui stands at the balcony, thinking.  Is Aqua alright?  Is everyone else alright?  She wishes that Aqua was here, to dance with her, to hold her.

"Missing someone?"

Kamui turns to see Leliana come to join her on the balcony, overlooking the outdoor dance floor.  

"I could say the same to you."

Leliana laughs, "It has been some time since I danced with my wife, the Hero of Ferelden."

"How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"She left to find a cure about two years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not.  But when she is done, I will be done.  I will not wait any longer.  We will not be kept apart."

"I've been here for...almost half a year now, haven't I?  I miss Aqua."

"I imagine you do."

Kamui hails down a server for two glasses wine, offering one to Leliana.  The Spy Master takes it, raising hers in a toast.

"To love," Leliana says.

"And to it always coming back to us."  Kamui clinks her glass to Leliana's as dancers spin on the dance floor.

"A vote santé." Leliana whispers, before tipping back her glass.

"What does that mean?"

"To your health."

"Cheers, Leliana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah. Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed.


	10. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the looking glass.

The first logical thing Kamui did when the Inquisition returned to Skyhold was collapse into bed, dress and all.  The past week had been traveling back to the fortress with quick stops to nearby rifts and other problems that had popped up.  It was early evening when Kamui entered her room, and simply fell onto the bed face-first.  With a groan, she leaned her head up to take off her crown and place it to the side, slide off her sandals, and curl up into a ball on top of the covers.

A few minutes later, Cassandra snuck up the stairs, tip-toeing somewhat-loudly to the Inquisitor's side.  With a smile, she lifted the Inquisitor up a bit, pulling the covers back and placing the girl back down, drawing the sheets up to her chin.  With nary a word, she crept back downstairs, ready to fend off anyone who wanted to seek audience with the young woman.

* * *

"It's wonderful to meet you!  Varric told me what was happening, and I came right away.  I did work with an eluvian before, and I do know my way around it, and I'm babbling again aren't I?"

Kamui didn't know what to make of Varric's friend Merrill.  Like she had requested, the elf was an expert on ancient elven history and magic, and she was nice; a departure from the icy front Morrigan put up.

"It's alright, Merrill.  We're glad to have you with us."

Varric smiled.

* * *

"Vivienne, be honest with me."

"I am, Inquisitor."

"I saw your note about longer life.  Is it for you?"

"..."

"Please, Vivienne.  We're friends, at least I think so.  And I do want to help you."

"It's for Bastien.  He's sick.  He might not have time left."

"Then let's go."

"What?"

"Right now.  Let's go kill this snowy wyvern and save your lover.  I'd do the same for Azura in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Inquisitor."

* * *

If the Inquisitor had fought impressively before, now she was even more devastating.  Blackwall couldn't remember the last time he had seen one person cause so much destruction and wield so much power as the Inquisitor.

He had heard how strong she was when she displayed her skills at the Winter Palace, but now, in a class she liked?

Apparently the Hoshido Noble class was awe-inspiring.

If she was acrobatic before, she was doubly so now.  With kicks and flicks, her green-and-gold sword carved through mail and armor like butter.  They were battling through the Exalted Plains when he saw her lean back, head morphed, before she attacked.  She leapt forward into a flip, bringing her sword down onto corpse before jumping up and stabbing it with a morphed talon.  She spun into a slice that sent her sword flying back, and spitting a projectile out of a mouth that simply obliterated the poor undead.

Maybe not so poor.

He quickly raised his shield to block a claw as he saw the Inquisitor jump into a horizontal spinning slash, decapitating a corpse.

* * *

"She deserves to die!"

"Leliana...this isn't like you.  You're kind."

"This is the me that Justinia made."

A thought came to Kamui's mind, anything to stop Leliana from killing this woman.

They had come to Valence, the place where Leliana and the Hero of Ferelden had been married, and upon finding Justinia's box, Leliana had found the traitor out.

Kamui whispered, just loud enough for Leliana to hear, "What was it that she said?  Evil doesn't worry about being good?"

A shock flashed by on Leliana's face, recognition from ten years past.  Surana had said that by a campfire, almost word-for-word, after they dispatched Marjolaine.  This was not who she was.

Leliana sheathed the knife, "Run, and tell your mistress we are coming.  We are the Inquisition, and we will not be frightened by the likes of you."

As Natalie ran, Kamui embraced Leliana in a hug.  "Thank you."

"Thank you, Inquisitor, for letting me see what I was blinded to."

She turned and opened the box.

* * *

"Cullen...you're somewhat of a jerk, but you're better than this."

"What...?"

"Don't take the lyrium.  Even though I'd like for Cassandra to take your place, you're our 'best option'.  For now.  And your best is without drugs, or lyrium, or whatever it is."

She smiled.

"Though I do not like you that much, I do not wish to see you dead."

"Inquisitor...!"

"No."

"What?"

"You were about to start going on about how the last time someone cared about you was the Hero of Ferelden, Warden Surana.  And then you were going to compare me to her, and how I've basically replaced her as your icon of love or whatever."

"How?"

"How do I know?  Cullen, you're easy to read.  And I'm a good reader.  But please don't take lyrium.  It's bad for your health."

She turned and left, taking the box of vials with her. 

* * *

"You don't belong here."

Kamui turned from where she sat on the bench to see Morrigan's son, Kieran, staring at her.

"Why's that?"

"Your blood is different.  From not-here.  Like mine."

"You're a smart boy, aren't you?"

"Mother says so, yes."

Kamui smiled.  "Where do I belong?"

Kieran returned the smile, "Home."

"Where's that?"

"Valla."

Kamui was startled, flinching forward.  "How do you know that name?  I've only told a few people..."

"It's what the mirror says."

"What mirror?"

* * *

Kamui, Morrigan, Kieran, and Merrill stood in front of the eluvian, magic glowing around the edges.

"This mirror, huh?"  Kamui asked, hesitantly reaching a hand out towards it.

"How did you even get this here?"

With an affirmative nod, both Morrigan and Kieran said, "Magic."

"It's beautiful!" Merrill crooned, delight etched into her smile.  "A working eluvian!  I can't believe..."

"Hmph."

"Kieran," Kamui interrupted.  "What did the mirror say?"

"What?" Morrigan asked.

"It went like this," Kieran said, before gesturing towards the mirror, as something astonishing happened.

A swirling image of Azura appeared in the mirror, looking confused at the four.

"Azura?"

"Kamui?"

"What you doing in there?" They both asked at the same time.

"There was this mirror - " The two said before stopping.  Hesitantly, Kamui reached her hand out to the mirror, fingers meeting glass as Azura did the same.

"Where are you, Kamui?"  

"It's a long story.  But first, what happened?  All I remember is hearing a noise and investigating and now I'm in another world.  What happened in Valla?"

"Well, you went to check on a noise, and I went to check after a few minutes.  When I looked around, you were gone, and the last place you were there was just...this mirror.  We've been getting our best Exorcists and Sorcerers investigating, but neither Leo, Nyx, nor Hayato could figure it out."

"I'll try to explain later but..."

"Yes, Kamui?"

"How are Kana and Shigure?"

Azura smiled, before gesturing to the side as two small blue-haired children with pointed ears ran into Azura's legs.

"Kana, Shigure.  Your Oma's here."

The two kids looked up to Azura and then to Kamui, through the mirror.

"Oma!" Kana babbled, as Shigure held his brother's hand, looking through his long bangs.

"Oma!" Shigure said as well, Kamui wiping a tear from her cheek.  Meanwhile, Morrigan, Kieran, and Merrill stood to the side, silent.

"Heya, kids.  You've been looking after Mommy?"

The two nodded vigorously.  Azura leaned down before taking them into her arms, smiling.

"How long have I been gone, Azura?"

"They're about a year old, Kamui."

"So it's been about six months?  Same on this side."

There was a rumble from Azura side before all eight members of Kamui's extended family tried to pop their heads into the mirror.  

"Kamui?" Xander asked, as he pushed Leon's head down.

"We've been - " Hinoka started, elbowing Ryoma.

"Looking for - " Camilla said, leaing down onto Elise.

"You!" Sakura and Elise cheered at the same time, tilting their heads towards each other.

With the hodgepodge of the family pile up, with Aqua standing to the side and back with a surprised look on her face, the eight siblings fell down.

"Oh gods..." Kamui heard Takumi moan as Ryouma muttered, "Xander, your hand's on my - "

They all stopped as Kamui began to laugh, doubled over.  They all looked at her until she stopped.

"It's just, you all, it's just really funny!  Seeing you all be one big family!"  All eight blushed simultaneously as they sorted out limbs.

"I think tis best," Morrigan whispered to Kieran and Morrigan, "If we leave her and her family alone for now.  I'm sure the other Inquisition leaders will want to know about this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sporadic updates! Been a bit busy. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it!


	11. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue and exploration.

Kamui stands in front of the mirror, the advisors crowded behind her, facing Kamui's nine-person family on the other side of the mirror.  Ryoma and Xander stand in the back as the tallest, Ryoma with his arms folded as usual and Xander at attention, hands behind his back.  Hinoka mirrors her elder brother's pose, while Camilla has her right hand by her chest.  Takumi and Leo stand side-by-side, obviously talking about trade issues in the new kingdom, while Sakura and Elise sit on the floor, smiling up at their big sister.

"It seems you've been doing a lot over there."  Xander nods at Kamui, eyes glancing over the advisors' figures.

"You don't know the half of it, Xander.  Anything interesting back home?"

"It's been good, Kamui!" Elise smiles, bouncing slightly.  She then pouts, "Leo and Takumi are always figuring things out though, which means they're busy a lot."

"Oy!  Takumi!  Pay attention!"  Hinoka ruffles her younger brother's hair, shocking him.

"Hinoka!"

"You haven't seen your sister in half a year.  Pay attention!"

"Honestly, you have the devil's luck, Kamui."  Leo flips through the pages of Brynhildr, the dark tome glowing faintly.  "No one's been able to figure anything out about this mirror."

"Hm.  Anyway, these are some of my friends," Kamui gestures, "Leliana, Josephine and Cullen."

Leo smiles, "So I'm assuming that Leliana is the spy master, Josephine is the ambassador, and Cullen is the military commander?"

"How'd you guess?" Cullen asks, hand going to his sword.

"It's simple," Takumi explains.  "An idiot could see it.  Leliana has a hood and several knives on her person.  Josephine is unarmed and is writing down information about us.  And Cullen has a sword and impractical armor.  It's simple."

"Takumi sure is something, isn't he, Kamui?"

"He sure is, Sakura."

"Oy." Ryoma says, looking at Cullen.  "What experience do you have?"

"What?"

"Experience leading.  Myself, Xander, and Kamui have all lead armies and countries before.  Why are you in command of the troops?  I can tell Leliana has done furtive activities, and Josephine talks like a diplomat.  What have you done?"

"To be honest, Ryoma, not much."

"I was in command of a large set of troops and helped bring order to a city."

"Basically, he was a gaoler and failed to bring order to a chaotic city."

The two oldest brothers glare at the ex-Templar.

"R-regardless, I am in command.  I will take my leave.  Inquisitor."  Cullen storms out of the room.

"If you don't mind, I would like some alone time with my family."

"Of course, Inquisitor," Leliana says as she and Josephine leave the room as well.

"So," Kamui claps her hands. "Ryoma, how's Shiro?"

Ryoma chuckles, "The little rascal's running around and causing me and Rinkah a mess already.  He's amazing."

"Good to hear.  And Xander and Hinoka, how's Siegbert?"

"I still can't believe you named your son after your sword," Elise mutters, rolling her eyes at Kamui.

"Yesterday I saw him playing with a horse model."

"Well I saw him playing with a pegasus model.  I keep telling you he's going to be a Sky Knight."

"And  _I_ keep telling you he's going to be a Cavalier, like me."

The two glare at each other, before Hinoka gets up on her tip-toes to kiss him on the lips.  The rest of the family groans in response.

"How has Valla been while I've been gone?"

"Dreadful," Sakura and Elise say simultaneously.  

"We miss you a lot!"

"I miss you too, Sakura.  And Elise, I guess." Kamui sticks her tongue out at her youngest Nohrian sister, who responds in the like.

"Ryoma and myself have been handling most of the duties, Hinoka and Camilla have been dealing with military matters and sorting out the last of the Vallite Followers, and Leo and Takumi are dealing with other matters, such as trade routes."  Xander ticks his fingers off, counting his siblings.

"We really miss you, Kamui." Camilla sighs.  "When will you be back?"

"I don't know.  There's a monster on the loose that wants to destroy the world and I'm not coming back until he's defeated.  You understand."

The nine nod in response.

"Anyway, I've got to go."  The family sighs in disappointment before Kamui continues, "But I'll try to keep in contact.  I can access the Convoy from here, so you can probably leave me notes.  Also, if you could restock it with some Heart Seals, that would be nice."

"Class changing again?" Leo smirks.

"You know it."

"We'll get on it," Azura smiles.  "We're waiting for you."

"I know.  I love you too."

"I love you more.  See you later."  As Azura walks away, she stops and glares at her wife, "I'm still mad at you for bringing an avalanche down on yourself."

"It was necessary!"

"You'll need to pay me back."

"With kisses?"

"So many kisses, Kamui, that it will _not be worth it_.  Don't make me wait long," And Azura walks away from where the mirror can see.

As Kamui walks away, the mirror's magic fades, and the nine royal siblings fade away.

* * *

As Xander and Ryoma walked away from the mirror, Xander barked out orders, "I want ninety percent of all available researchers and mages working on this mirror, right away."

Ryoma added, "This is now top priority."

"Oh Kamui..." Camilla breathed, walking to the next council meeting.

* * *

Kamui hastily brushes a tear from her eye before leaving Morrigan's room, heading to the stable and snapping her fingers, and Inquisition runner coming to her side.  She orders, "Get me the Cassandra, Varric, and Dorian.  We're heading out."

The runner nods, before scampering off.

Time to do her job.

* * *

Their first stop is Crestwood.  Kamui hates it.  It's not as bad as the Fallow Mire, but with all the undead and muddy countryside, it could be better.  But with all the corpses, bandits and demons, she has a chance to try out something.  She has seen Trueblades dual-wield, and Cole seems to be an expert at it, so why can't she?  She starts out small, with the Yatogami in her right hand, and a steel shuriken in her left held in a reverse grip.

She decides to get into the keep the easiest way she knows; through the main door.  She morphs into dragon form, rearing back, before leaping back and activating Dragon Fang.  Her head rips through the door in a vertical slash, disintegrating the wood as she morphs back, drawing her weapons.

The first bandit comes charging with a steel sword, an entourage of other bandits behind him.  Varric and Dorian scramble into position behind her and Cassandra, who lets out a mighty yell and holds her guard, daring enemies to attack her.  They charge at Kamui, who settles into a loose stance, left arm horizontal across her face as her right goes down to the right.  

She dodges left at the first downward slice, spinning into a chop that crosses the bandit's chest and throwing her knife at a charging enemy, landing in his chest.  She draws another knife before continuing her spin and felling the first enemy.  She jumps high into air, throwing another knife into an archer and flipping forward into a downwards thrust, landing on a bandit.  She rolls off, shouts, "This is the end!" before spinning into kick that sends a bandit twisting away before slamming her sword down, leaving him dead.  

Another shout, "I won't surrender!" and she jumps onto a nearby wall before springing off, slashing into the last enemy of the group.  She smiles to her friends and they move on.

* * *

"So who's your friend, Hawke?"

"You'll see."

Inside the cave where Hawke meets Kamui and the group, an old and weathered man in Grey Warden robes stands, wary of their entrance.  As they introduce themselves, he smiles and sheathes his sword.

"Warden Loghain Mac Tir, at your service."

At Cassandra's somewhat disgusted face, Kamui knows that this is going to be an interesting person.

Loghain talks about the Wardens and blood magic.  She asks, "Why is blood magic so bad?"

Loghain responds, "It is the gateway to demons and death, Inquisitor."

"Not true," Hawke interjects.  "It is just another form of magic.  It does have a higher risk of demons, but it can be used for good.  I've seen people use it to heal and the Circle uses it to track down apostates.  Any kind of magic can be used for good or evil.  I've used fire magic to cauterize wounds and burn men to death.  Anders used healing magic to not only heal, but once accelerated someone's healing to the point where a tumor formed inside his brain and killed him.  Painfully."

She sighs, "But this is not the time for this discussion.  The Wardens are being tricked by Corypheus, and it's my fault for letting him out.  We need to stop him."

"Agreed, Champion," Loghain rumbles.  "Meet me in the Western Approach when you can.  There is more we need to do."

* * *

"Hey, boss?" The Bull asks as he, Kamui, Cole and Solas place traps for dragon hunting.

"Yeah, Bull?"

"You're the best."

She smiles, "I try."  And the dragon lands with a mighty sound, roaring to the world.

"She's very angry!" Cole warns as everyone stays still.

"Let's see who's on top, huh?" Kamui mutters to herself before morphing into dragon form.  The two dragons shriek, as the Abyssal High Dragon leans back to breath a gout of fire into the air.  The Inquisition moves to engage.

The Bull tries to occupy its attention, slamming it with mighty strokes from his great axe.  Solas moves back quickly, raising a barrier on the Bull and focusing on defense.  Cole poofs away, before reappearing in a flurry of slashes to the back of the dragon's legs.  Kamui has the fun job of suddenly having all the dragon's attention on her.  She theorizes that the dragon recognizes her scent as a possible enemy and is coming after her.  But she's already killed a dragon before.  She's ready.  

Showtime.

In dragon form, she runs up, twisting into a slash from her tail at its eyes, jumping back and stabilizing.  She leans forward and thrusts at its head with her horns, thrusting upwards at its neck.  She jumps back, morphing back into human form, drawing the Yatogami.  She cartwheels to the side under the dragon's claw swipe, flipping forward into a chop at the neck, spinning right into a slice that knocks the dragon's head back.  It roars, head rearing back, and swallows Kamui.

Time seems to freeze.  Is she dead?  Is the world doomed?  Solas's mind races, terrified.  Nothing happens.

Then, there is a rumble, before Kamui's dragon form bursts from the high dragon's belly, screeching.  She is covered in blood and viscera, breathing deeply.  As she morphs back, she slumps forward, head down, into Bull's arms.  

"That was pretty hardcore, boss."

"Thanks, Bull."

"You smell awful."

"I was just eaten by a dragon, Bull.  Cut me some slack."

"Alright, boss.  Hey, Solas!  Cole!  Help me get stuff off the dragon?"

"Like what, The Iron Bull?"

"Fangs, scales, bones, webbing, and whatever loot was on it.  I think the boss is kinda out of it."

As the Bull looked down, she was fast asleep, overtaxed and covered in blood.

Needed a bath.  Maybe five.

* * *

As Kamui traveled, from the harsh deserts of the Western Approach, the moonlit landscape of the Hissing Wastes, the wide fields of the Exalted Plains and the cold embrace of Emprise du Lion, she realized something.

This world was worth saving.  Sure, it was bloody and messy, full of dragons and demons and nightmares, but it was worth living in.  There was a beauty in the peoples and nature that made up Thedas, in all its confusion and destruction.  She wouldn't let it be destroyed by Corypheus.  And her next plan?

To chase after Erimond, the asshole.  He had killed those Wardens, and Adamant Fortress was next.

She could feel that something was going to happen, and soon.  As she looked towards the towering fortress, a shiver ran down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the infrequent updates haha. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Here Lies the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And lo, behold its splendor.

"What's that?" 

Kamui looks up to see Varric poking his head into her tent.  They were a mile out from Adamant Fortress, and she and the Inquisition were almost ready.  They were just waiting for the rest of the siege machines to get in formation before they could begin the assault.

"These?" Kamui asks, waving the pieces of paper in her hand.  Varric nods in affirmation.

"Shigure drew me a picture and left it in the Convoy."  Kamui shows one to Varric, a finger painting of two rudimentary stick figures, one with silver hair and the other with blue.  She shows the other, a bad picture of her dragon form.  "Kana drew this one as well.  They're pretty great."

"You love your kids a lot, don't you?"

"Of course!  Right up there with Azura."

"It's pretty cute, Princess."

"What?"

"Your kids' drawing."

"Yeah, they're pretty good.  Shigure's also starting to sing according to Azura's last letter."

She folds the drawings up before slipping them into a chest pocket, "So why'd you stop by?"

Varric smirks, "Just came by to tell you we're ready.  Everyone's in position, and we're awaiting your signal."

The Inquisitor leans her head left and right, cracking her neck, standing up and sheathing her sword on her belt.

She says, "Time to find the truth," and Varric swears he sees her sword glimmer and shine.

* * *

The fighting is brutal.  She embarks on her bloody path with Solas, Varric, and Blackwall.  The Wardens fight like Touma Followers, mindless and without skill, and Kamui tears through them easily.

It would be easy to unleash her full strength, show this world who was in control, who had power - 

No.  That was the thinking that her Father had.  Kamui would not fall.  She cannot fall.

She pulls her strikes, mind flashing to alternate paths, brothers telling her to finish the job, but she knows that is just the demons under her skin, invisible monsters.  As she goes to finish a strike she probably shouldn't, a kneeling Warden, a burst of flame crosses her heart - where her sons' drawings lay, close to her breast.  

This is not her.

In the quieter moments, she hears Hawke and Loghain ask her friends what she is, and they murmur about dragonblood and royalty.  She takes a deep breath.

And then Erimond shows his dragon.

* * *

In Kamui's opinion, it was  _fucking_ annoying.  Aqua could scold her for cursing later, this dragon was bothersome.  

They finally corner Erimond, Blackwall makes a speech, and men start to stand down.  But not all.

The Warden Mages, too deep into the spell, summon more demons and join the fray, as she does the same.  They are relentless.  The demons repeat the same actions and attacks as they did when Kamui first fell into this world, and she knows what to expect.  She dodges under a sword swipe, kicking backwards into a flip that sends the Warden reeling.  She uses the flat side of her blade to knock her out.  She resumes her stance, before a demon slashes her side, and they are relentless.  

They attack and attack and attack, not giving her a chance to recover.  The demons pile on, blow after blow.  She glows blue, Awakening.  Her left arm contorts into a large shield, blocking the next attack.  She jumps high, transforming as she falls to the ground, roaring.  Her tail sweeps left and right, demons dispersing.  Kamui transforms back, her cape tearing slightly.  She spins her sword around and down into a closed stance, jumping up and flipping, slashing another demon in half.  She kicks back, colliding with a Warden's head, as she twists and draws a knife.  She lands in a crouch, throwing her dagger and embedding it through a demon's head, and they are done.

The mind control starts breaking, before Erimond calls the dragon and Clarel makes her play.

There is lightning and running and flailing, and then they are falling.

Time seems to slow as she extends her left hand, marked.  The Veil is weak.  She promised Aqua.  

She feels her heart burst as the mark flashes, and they are in the raw Fade.

* * *

"Most interesting," Solas says, tethered upside-down to a floating rock.  He gazes to the Black City, a harsh looking crossing his face before he resumes his usual expression.

"Are we dead?" Loghain asks, coughing slightly.  By his counts, the Inquisitor was certainly an interesting person, and he had been around Thedas for some time.  Even though he was getting on in his years, he could hold his own.  But she was a storm of power and might, the shorter woman an experienced leader and fighter.  He could see it in his eyes and when she held her odd armor close to her breast, where a pocket might be.

The Inquisitor's companions were also interesting to observe.  The elf Mage was surprisingly unsurprised, while the other two looked vaguely surprised and afraid.

"Hey, Princess?" Kamui turned to look at Varric.  

She just points in a direction, a pained expression in her eyes.  "That is where we must go."  Her left hand sparks in agreement, and they set off, like her marked hand was guiding her.

Loghain was going to wring the truth out of the Inquisitor, or the Hands of the Divine, or whoever was running the show after he got out of this alive.  He needed some answers.

They set off, Loghain's mind wandering with questions, a hand on his sword.  At least his reputation had helped him.  As an ostracized Warden, he was gone when Erimond and Corypheus had pulled this stunt.  He looked from floating rock to rock, before settling on the Inquisitor.  He wasn't expecting this fresh-faced woman, no more a girl, leading them; yet he hadn't expected an elven girl her age fresh from the Circle to be his downfall.  Or that her companions would muster a force not only to challenge him, yet also the Blight.

At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if a dwarf was named Inquisitor.  While the Chantry was infamously pro-human, they must have shit themselves when the Breach opened and the Divine was killed.  Even though they did hire other races are mercenaries, and that the Inquisition was not officially allied with the Chantry, it was led by the Hands of the Divine.  He had designed better plots than that.

But he had also been defeated by an elven Mage and her mabari.

* * *

The raw Fade was alive, and yet not.  Kamui's mind teems with questions she couldn't possibly answer.  How warere they walking?  How are they breathing?  This whole place feels wrong to her.  The floating rocks remind her of Touma, but they twist and turn like something out of a nightmare.  

 _"Oh you're right of course.  A Nightmare it is._ _"_

Kamui recoils in shock.  What is that?

_"You've forgotten me already?  Shame."_

Oh.  Fuck.

"We're not dead, are we?" Blackwall asks, shaking Kamui out of her shock.

"We are not, Blackwall," Solas clarifies, looking around in wonder.  "I would recognize where we are.  But we are not dead yet."

* * *

They stagger through the Fade, following this spirt that claims she is the Divine.  Over slopes and down valleys, through flooded passages they walk.  The Nightmare talks to them all, loudly, but Kamui can't focus on that.  Her attention is brought to the monsters they fight, the Fearlings.  They look like a mix between her dragon form, with Garon's head mounted on top.  They laugh, "You are pathetic, Kamui!  You will do nothing, you will become your father!  AHAHA!"

Her rage rises before she stomps one down with a sick "crunch", relishing in the feeling coursing through her leg.

"And you're dead," She mutters.

 _"Ahaha, but he will keep coming.  All your failures, all your defeats, come back to haunt you_ _."_

Now they are mounted with other heads.  Izana's says, "You could have saved me."  

Xander's says, "Strike at me with all your might, or I will slay you!"

Ryoma's says, "I will leave this to you."

They are what they say to her other paths, when she fails.  And then Azura's head appears.

"Good...bye..."

"Goodbye, Azura.  See you later."  The heads rear back, as Kamui stands tall.  Her sword glows, "DO YOU HEAR ME, NIGHTMARE?  I AM AFRAID, YES.  I AM SCARED.  BUT YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!"

The others are silent. She swings her sword with a mighty heave, as a beam erupts from the tip, disintegrating the Fearlings.  

"I CANNOT LOSE!"

Her yell echoes through the void.

And the void is silent.

* * *

_"What is this?" Kamui says, looking at the mirror in the hallway.  She goes to touch it before a portal erupts from the edges, screaming.  Kamui rears back, the Yato flying into her hand.  She stabs the sword into the ground to keep her grounded, shock on her face as the luster on the sword fades, returning to its default form.  It loosens from the ground, before she is pulled through._

_There are flashes of green and black, before she emerges on her feet in some hallway.  The Conclave.  There are Wardens and Corpyheus holding the Divine.  Was she going to die?_

_"Keep the sacrifice still," Corpyheus orders, the orb floating with power._

_The Wardens did as ordered, before the door opened to reveal and stumbling Kamui, "Aqua...?"_

_"What is this?  Kill the elf."_

_The Divine smacks the orb from Corypheus's hand, sending it rolling towards Kamui.  She bends down to pick it up, rather carelessly, as Corypheus moves towards her, shock and dismay on his face.  She holds the orb in her left hand as it glows green, and then the green covers everything._

_When Kamui wakes up, she is in the Fade.  She runs from the Fearlings, towards the outstretched hand._

* * *

The scene finishes playing for the group as they all watch in shock.

"So, Princess.  Seems you're not the Herald or anything.  Just the random person who picked up the orb."

"Was it random, Varric?  Someone placed the mirror back home, and I'm going to find out who." Kamui storms off, hand sparking angrily.

"I hate to interrupt, but we need to head back." Loghain draws attention, nodding his head down the path.  "They need us all out there, and we will tackle the obstacles as they come."

They move on.

* * *

And now there's a giant...thing.  There.  The spirit of the Divine sacrifices herself as they prepare for combat.

The Nightmare hisses,  _"How could you resist?  How are you without fear?_ "

Kamui smirks, running forward before diving into a roll, past the Nightmare.  It is slow to turn, as Kamui jumps into a piercing thrust, before lunging through in a dash, landing into a roll.

"I am with fear.  But I won't let it consume me!  Not when there are people who need me!  AND THAT!"  She yells, lifting her sword, shining brightly.

"IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"

She leans back, head transformed, a flash emanating from her body.  She flips forward, slashing through the Nightmare.  She jumps up, lancing the Nightmare with her left talon.  She lands, spinning into a powerful strike that sends her sword flying backward, embedding in the ground, before spinning into a gaping maw on her mouth, shooting a powerful projectile.  The Nightmare flies back, teleporting before it lands.

It shrieks as the battle continues in earnest.

* * *

Hawke and Loghain stare desperately at each other, both eager to sacrifice themselves.  She shoulder through them, approaching the monster.

"Have a little faith, Hawke," Kamui says, as Hawke remembers from years ago, when Orsino said the same thing.

They all scramble through the portal out, as Kamui remains, eager to take on the monster.  She shouts, "Hey!  You!"

The monster glares at her, eyes narrowing as legs move.

"This world is under my protection!  No matter what happens, I won't stop!"  

She dashes forward, a yell at her lips.  She tenses and leaps up, high, at the screaming beast, landing on its upper lip.  She digs the Yatogami in deep, a sneer curling her lip.  She draws a knife before climbing up, dodging the lashing limbs.  When she reaches the top, the demon twists and turns, before she hears a whisper through the rift, "Kamui!" 

She remembers her friends, still there - and she does what she has to.  She focuses, transforming into her dragon form, before leaping up.  She activates Dragon Fang, and dives through.  She emerges, bloody, as the demon begins to fall as she turns back, near exhaustion.  She dives through the rift as it shrinks to a pin. bouncing on the hard stone.  She turns and lifts up her arm, weakly, and closes the rift.  She feels Solas help her up and feed healing energy where his hand holds her back.

"Thank you..."

"The pleasure is mine, Inquisitor.  You did just save us all."

She chuckles, "I sure did."

* * *

She watches Leliana take the news about the Divine, and moves to give her a hug.  She embraces her, and shed tears in remorse.

Kamui knows that some of her friends didn't exactly like that she had allied the Inquisition with the Wardens.  But she was in command, and they had to accept that.  

When all was said and done, she retired to her quarters at the top of Skyhold and set her gear down.  Her sword went on the rack, her armor and tunic going on their wooden stakes.  She looked in the Convoy, seeing a new letter from Azura.  She reclined in the chair at the desk, unfolding the paper and reading it.  It said,

_Dear Kamui,_

_I know it's been a few days since I last left a letter and drawings from the kids and I, but now that we can communicate, I figured I'd take advantage of it.  So far, having seen you, the kids have been doing well.  They do want to see you again, so if you could ask your friend to open the mirror again, that would be nice.  The kingdom is going fine, as Xander and Ryoma are handling the broad matters superbly.  Whenever someone asks where you are, we tell them that you're traveling.  It is accurate, no?_

_Regardless, we do miss you, babe.  I miss holding you and kissing you and living with you.  There's not a second that goes by that I don't think of you.  The kids are growing up so fast, and I wish you could see them._

_Also, if you've done anything reckless again, you're sleeping on the couch for a week when you get back._

_Love,_

_Azura_

_P.S. Sakura and Elise wish you the best and hope you get home soon._

_P.P.S. Takumi and Leo hope you bring back new things from where you are._

_P.P.P.S. Camilla hopes you're eating alright and Hinoka wants you to know that she's thinking of you._

_P.P.P.P.S. Ryoma and Xander know you'll do the right thing._

At the bottom are two badly drawn dragons, with Kana and Shigure's names scrawled out next to them.

Kamui sets pen to paper, before turning in for the night.

Who knew whose problems she'd have to fix tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know the rest of that verse but whatever. Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	13. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for the truth.

Kamui hates the Deep Roads.  Azura's voice chimes in about 'hate being a strong word', but it's just  _gross_.  The cold, damp rocks, the ever-present darkspawn, and the nagging feeling in the back of her head that something about Bianca is just wrong.  She's hiding something, and a lie by omission is still a lie.  They wade through the thaig, trying to find whatever Bianca's after.  

The darkspawn and dwarves are everywhere and are relentless.  She leans under a horizontal slice, the blade cutting through a few hairs.  She handsprings back a step, bare feet skidding on the stone.  Her right leg lashes out in a roundhouse kick, the darkspawn's head flung to the side.  Her sword bites deep, a rush of blood.  

When they find the entrance, Kamui is shellshocked.

"So..." Kamui starts, numb.  "You started this?"

"I didn't know!" Bianca cries as Varric says at the same time "She didn't know!"  The two dwarves look at each other before staring away.

Kamui breathes deeply, rubbing her temples with her thumb and forefinger.  

"Well, what's happened has happened.  The least you can do is help fix it, like Varric."

The rest is a blur, sharp edges pressing in on Kamui's mind as they finally leave the thaig.

From a distance, a man with purple hair and black armor watches.

* * *

"What do you want, Cole?"

Kamui, Solas, Varric and Cole stand by the dock, Cole's killer a few feet away.  

"I...I don't know."  It's probably the first time Kamui's heard Cole be unsure about something.

"He needs to forgive him and let go." Solas says, hands behind his back.

"And I think he needs to take revenge.  Grow up."  Varric replies.

"He is not a regular boy, child of Stone."

"He's not a spirit either, Chuckles.  I think he should grow up, be a real boy."

"But he is not a person.  He is a spirit, and this is the logical thing for him to do."

"When has this world ever been logical?"

"Enough!" Kamui scolds.  "You haven't even asked him what he wants!  Let him decide."

Cole takes a deep breath in, before walking after the ex-Templar, muttering, "He will pay..."

Kamui and Varric rush after him as Solas fumes in his spot, a scowl crossing his face.

Nothing in this Blighted world makes sense anymore.  No one can change their essence by thinking.  He takes a deep breath, cooling his pride, but he cannot.

* * *

Kamui sits at the table, trying to understand exactly  _what_ is Wicked Grace.  It's some kind of card game, but she's never had so much  _fun_ before.  Everyone is just...so happy.  It's beautiful.

And then people are looking at her expectantly, asking her to tell a story, and she does.  She weaves her tale about her friends and family, the shenanigans that they got up to.  The time Xander tried smiling, Camilla's almost fervent devotion, Elise and Sakura's duet, she shares everything that makes her family great.

She hardly knows where the time goes when she's fresh out of money.  Kamui leans her chair back as Cullen loses more and more of his clothing, until there is nothing left.  A blush creeps up her cheeks, knowing that there's a  _naked man right there_.  Some things should not be known.

As the game ends, and everyone departs, Blackwall asks to talk to her.  

The next day, he is gone, with only a note in the barn.

More lies.

She vows to find the truth, and her sword glows briefly, brightly.

* * *

Val Royeaux is raining, the first time Kamui has seen it rain before.  The weather seems apt for the occasion, though.  A hanging for a trial long in the running.  But why did Blackwall ask her to come here?  Wait, what - 

He lied.  Of course he lied.  He lied about his identity, his service, everything - 

Cassandra holds her back, a hand on her arm so that she doesn't do anything stupid.

As the crowd disperses, she runs towards the jail cell, desperate to find the truth.

She listens intently, trying to piece everything together.  She whispers after his speech, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What did you say?" 

"Why didn't you say the truth?  This has apparently gone on so long that the truth has become false.  Blackwall..."

"Inquisitor - "

"Quiet!" he stops.  "You're my friend, Blackwall.  I can't make a decision now, but I am proud that you decided to speak out, finally.  It's the thought that counts, I guess."

She storms away, white cape flapping behind her.

* * *

Josephine again comes to the realization that Kamui is kind, to everyone and everything.  The ambassador oversees the judgments, as the Inquisitor passes down her sentences.  Anyone can see that the way she sits on the throne, the regal tone of voice in which she regales the crowd screams 'royalty'.  And even though Kamui can feel the disapproving looks from her friends for every wrongly perceived decision, she stands by her beliefs.  

Her sense of humor is still there, when she sends Morvan to Tevinter fully armed.  But she is kind.  When she judges Blackwall, no, Rainier, she just lets him go.

"You can atone for your mistakes by continuing to work with me.  You've tried over the years, and I yelled at you for it."  She stands, looking even higher.  

"I could send you to the Grey Wardens, really embellish the lie, but that's a tad too ironic for my tastes."

"So...you're just letting me go?"

"I am."

"Thank you, Inquisitor."

"The pleasure is mine, Messere Rainier.  Return to your post."  She smiles, and the guards undo his chains.

* * *

Kamui enjoys the Hissing Wastes for some reason.  She gallops in dragon form across the sands, taking flight for brief moments on the hot desert winds, eyeing the rock formations on the scavenger hunt the Venatori are playing with her.  She knows that her companions are at the last camp taking a brief break from the running, so she volunteered to scout ahead.

The next moment, she sees a line of people trudging through the desert in rags, except for five sentries bearing weapons - more Venatori, and by the looks of it, slaves.  She crests down, unnoticed behind a dune, morphing back.  She stands out in her White Blood attire, but at this moment, she can do it.  With a puff of smoke, Cole appears next to her, startling her to fall backward onto her rear.  As he goes to speak, she holds a finger to her lips, a sign to stop talking.

He quickly signs a quick motion to her, asking the plan.  She smiles, signing back to flank from behind while she distracts the guards.  He nods, before disappearing again.  With a loud cry, she leaps over the dune and in front of the group, cape flowing in the wind.  It is silent, before the guards charge at her.  The Mage at the back goes to teleport away, but Cole appears behind him, knife in hand, disappearing into the Mage's neck.

One Venatori jabs at her with a steel naginata, but she parries it down, sticking it into the sand.  As he goes to pull it out, she slashes, felling the man.  Two more enemies come at opposite directions, thinking she can't dodge from two directions at once.  She falls flat, kicking the two swords away from her, spinning up and away.  A third meekly slashes at her, but with such little force it bounces off her shoulder guard.  She growls deeply, and the man faints.  The other two attack again, but in an impressive move she sheathes her sword and disarms the one to her right, grabbing his sword.  She kicks the last man away, before hurling the sword through his chest and onto Cole's dagger.  

Kamui breathes deeply before going to every last slave and cutting off each cuff.

* * *

Later, in her tent, she pulls out the latest letter Azura put in the Convoy.  

_Dear Kamui,_

_I read your latest letter, and I can tell this whole "Inquisitor" business is pretty heavy.  So soon after being crowned you are then named the leader of this group, forced to make these decisions.  Anyway, There hasn't been a lot of progress on the mirror on our end, both how to get it to work and where it came from.  Leon is particularly annoyed with it to the fact that he's getting quite flustered.  I know that your friend Merrill said that opening the mirror more times would alert your enemy to you, I wish I could talk face-to-face with you more._

_The kids seem to be growing more and more each day.  I'm pretty sure I saw Kana's canines elongate one day, but I'm not sure.  They do miss you a lot too, but that's a given._

_But the next time I see you, Kamui, I am going to -_

Kamui has to put down the letter for a bit.  Azura's racy writings always got to her more than they should have.

_Love,_

_Azura._

* * *

Kamui knows she really shouldn't have gone out by herself in Val Royeaux, and now she's getting it.  A thief ambush is not very good, and even though she is the Inquisitor, they don't seem deterred by her mere presence, they are by a knight in black on a horse riding through, scattering the foes.

"Gunter?"

"Hou, Kamui.  It's been some time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait guys! Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!


	14. A Far-Off Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit before we move onto the Well of Souls.

There were five of them in the war room - Kamui, Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Gunter - who stood tall and at attention, impressive in black armor.

"Everyone," Kamui said, gesturing towards Gunter, "This is Gunter.  He's one of my retainers, but he practically raised me my whole life.  Of course, I have some questions that will be answered in private, but for now, do any of you have questions?"

"If I may, milady?"

"Of course."

"Know that I aim to cause no trouble around here.  You are probably wondering how I am here, and I even I do not know myself.  I assume milady has explained her story?" Multiple head nods followed.  "Good.  After my...well, after the incident I left on Juniper, my horse, for the Dragon's Gate.  I wanted to get as far away as possible, but in the gate between worlds, there was an attack.  Green energy blasted me into another world.  This one, of course.  And know I return to you, though I do not wish it."

"But why, Gunter?"

"I betrayed you, Lady Kamui.  I almost killed you."

"No you didn't.  You would never hurt me."  Kamui reached up to place her palm against his chin, and he closed his eyes.

"Anankos would have, through me.  I could not bear to face you again and I left like a coward..."

"It's alright."

They hugged, and Josephine wiped a quick tear away from her eye.

"Regardless," Cullen interrupted, hand on the hilt of his blade, "We have information on where Corypheus might strike next.  There is a shrine in the Arbor Wilds, where an Elven artifact may lie.  We believe that that is his next destination.  Inquisitor, we'll need to mobilize a major strike to make sure he doesn't take it."

"Understood," Gunter said, staring down the ex-templar.  He then turned to Kamui, "Would you have me relieve him of his post?  I do believe I have decades of experience over this...novice."

"Inquisitor," Cullen ground out, "If your associates do not stop demeaning me, I will - "

"Enough!" Kamui shouted, slamming her fist on the table.  "As much as I am loathe to admit it, Cullen will keep his post.  Gunter, you'll be with me from now on for assistance at the frontlines.  And Cullen, if you ever threaten or insult my family or friends ever again, I will make sure your whole history of abuses and treacheries will be put out for display."

The templar blanched, "You wouldn't."

"Really?  Cullen 'mages are not people like you or I', Rutherford?"

If possible, he paled even further.

"Who did you hear that - Varric.  That bast-"

"All of you, stop it!  I won't have you arguing or fighting!  We have a greater enemy, not ourselves!" Josephine trembled after her outburst.

"As usual, Josie is right," Leliana said, leaning on the war table, "Despite our...disagreements, we have bigger concerns.  Namely that of getting a large enough force into the Arbor Wilds, and then out, with enough supplies and resources.  I've had scouts out and back, and the lush forest is not a welcoming place.  However, I believe that our dear Inquisitor does not need to be here for that?"  Leliana arched an eyebrow, and Kamui got the point.  She nodded and walked out, Gunter opening the large doors for her and following behind her.

"Sorry you had to see that, Gunter.  If possible I'd have you as commander within a heartbeat, but alas, I cannot.  But look at you, Gunter!  You seem...stronger?"

"Ah, yes.  Some of Anankos's power remained.  While I do not have all of the monster's strength at my disposal, he did bring back some of the power of my youth."

"You don't think he still exists, right...?"

"No, milady.  We were quite clear on that, the Yato did indeed defeat him."

"Well, I have a story for you, Gunter."

"For you, milady, I have all the time in the world."

* * *

_Months prior, Ft. Kamui_

_"Milady, a word?"_

_Kamui looked up from her desk to see Gunter at her side, at attention._

_"Of course, Gunter.  What is it?"  
_

_"I want to know - are you happy?"_

_"What brings this up?"_

_"Well, with your recent engagement to Lady Azura - "  Kamui blushed and moved to shush her retainer._

_"AHHH!!!!!!  It's private!!"_

_"Of course, milady.  However, with the way you act around each other, it's inevitable someone else will notice."_

_"I know.  Hopefully, when...if...if Xander and Ryoma join we'll tell everyone at the same time.  But I do love her, Gunter.  She makes me feel like I have something worth fighting for.  You understand what I mean...?"_

_Before Gunter could reply, Azura glided into Kamui's room, sidling around the knight's side and towards Kamui's, where she wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's waist and pressed a gentle to kiss to Kamui's temple._

_"Yes?" the songstress asked, her other arm reaching around to connect with the first._

_"As long as the two of you are happy, then so am I."  With a bow, the Great Knight turned and left Kamui's room, out the door and down the ladder, joints murmuring with pain.  In the back of his mind he could feel...something.  Something evil and powerful.  He shook his head once, twice, took a deep breath.  With one person to bother off his list, he decided to make his way over to Jakob.  Maybe he could bother the butler for a nice pot of tea..._

* * *

"A rematch!" The Iron Bull called from his back.  His opponent, Gunter, had easily disarmed and felled the Qunari.  The knight spun his lance a few times, before landing the butt in the ground.

"How did you do that?" Cassandra asked.  Gunter laughed, "war and I go way back."

Kamui then stepped up, a training blade in hand.  She knew that while Gunter had the weapon advantage, she could probably take him. 

"Come on, Gunter.  It's been a while since we've trained but...don't go easy."

"Of course not, milady."  Gunter whistled sharply, and a horse in black armor galloped up.  For a man his age, he quickly and nimbly climbed on, pulling a lance from the holster.  Kamui tossed her training blade aside and drew her dragonstone.  Gunter cantered back a few meters before turning and charged forward, lance tip unwavering.  In an impressive display, Kamui bobbed her head to dodge the lance's tip and turned into a dragon to slam at the ground.  As her feet impacted the ground, a burst of water erupted and nearly dislodged Gunter from the saddle.  He recovered and prepared for another charge, but Kamui was ready.  As Gunter charged head-on, she stood her ground.  As he almost trampled her, she jumped up and forward, and her bare foot collided with the knight's chest.  Despite his armor and forward momentum, the sudden force dislodged him from his saddle to land him on his back.  Kamui landed with her foot still on his breastplate, her sword at his throat.  She promptly sheathed it and lay down to wrap her arms around his neck.  

It was always good to see a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!!!!!!!!! it's been like 6 months and I'm so sorry  
> I honestly kind of forgot where my plot was going and started Again and Again and school was rough and  
> My b  
> leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! I probably won't have the hyperactive EVERY DAY update like in November/December but hopefully a bit more constant.


	15. Codex entries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Codex entries on Kamui and the Yato.

**Yato**

A holy sword, according to its wielder.  Strange, golden material.  Bronze maybe?  Will look into later.

-Solas

Well, despite her non-mage status, the Herald's blade seems drawn to her.  This 'Yato' is curious indeed.

-Cassandra

The Herald says that the weapon's full name is 'Yatogami', but is shortened simply to 'Yato'.  In its full form, it is aflame (some enchantment) and has spinning barbed edges.  Unbelievable.

-Leliana

Well, Yato is still my katana.  While it's not the Omega Yato or Fire Emblem any more, it's Dream Form is still usable.  I don't know what Corypheus did, but he powered up my sword (albeit unwillingly).  But now that I know what happened, I'm surprised it deactivated after going through to this world.  When I go back, will it be the same Omega Yato or this Dream Yato?

-Kamui

Dream Yato: Bestows Mag/Skl/Lck +2 while in possession.   

 

**Kamui**

Not much is known of our Herald, and now our Inquisitor.  At first glance she appears to be an elf of some sort; pointed ears and bare feet hint towards Dalish.  She speaks with a refined accent and faces death a bit too easily for someone in their late teens.  All information on her homes of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla are pointless.  The dragon blood makes it even more ridiculous.  According to her, her father was a dragon, which is impossible.  Regardless, she does have formidable abilities in respect to a princess.  Favors agility over endurance.  Shockingly high resistance towards magic and high levels of skill at her command.  Josephine and I have told her that we cannot protect her if she does not hide her draconic features, and she has surprisingly listened for someone of her age.

She has a nervous tick of spinning a ring under her glove, possibly a wedding ring.  Upon asking, she is indeed married to an "Azura", from her home.  Upon asking about Azura, we learned that she (yes, Azura is a girl, Cullen, stop reading my reports), is Kamui's wife in all things, including mother.  After more information gathering (she cannot hold liquor.  Understandable for her age [late teens] and size [barely a meter and a half tall, weighs only a few stone]) we have details that she has two children aged almost a year now.  Because "magic" (Cullen stop freaking out about two women having kids together) they were not adopted but share the same blood from both mothers.  Contact with Azura with the Eluvian proves so - the two share Kamui's pointed ears and red eyes.

In all, Herald/Inquisitor Kamui is a strong, gifted young woman.  Shares many similarities to the Warden and Champion (charisma, power, talent), but is easy to manipulate if needed.  She is too trusting, and she knows it.

-Leliana

If this is what royalty is like in her world, that is too much for me, and I am a trained diplomat.  That is all I will say on the matter.

-Josephine

How do I describe her?  I am the moon and she, the sun, radiant in her love and glory.  Too much love for either side, too much heart to give to just one.  From the depths of the Invisible Kingdom to the skies of Nohr to the plains of Hoshido I love her and I love her and I love her.  In histories there are tales of a tactician and her general, lovers who called themselves "two sides of the same coin" and how could we not be that?  So opposite in upbringing and so alike in dignity.  Her small stature belies her iron will, thin frame her impressive might and skill.  Just one more smile for me, Kamui?

Never forget, my lady, never forget that I love you and you alone, forever and ever, in whatever path you take, I will always be there with you and for you.

(In case you couldn't tell) I love you so much, my heart.

-Azura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a day holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit


	16. What Pride Had Wrought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gunter's help, Kamui has found the secret to Samson's armor and is now ready to march on the Arbor Wilds. It is the ideal time to strike against Corypheus. The final battle is almost at hand.

There was something awe-inspiring about an army marching.  Sure, Kamui had led her force against Anankos, but at most it was 20 people.  She had led the converts and followers to Skyhold a few months back, but it was nothing compared to leading a huge army into the woods.  Her feet gripped at each root and rock as she made her way towards the Inquisition's forward camp.  Over the past few days, her advisors had planned and plotted their attack.  Everyone knew that Corypheus also knew about the Elven artifact inside the Arbor Wilds, and they would follow Corypheus to the prize.

She arrived amidst the hustle and bustle of soldiers on edge before battle.  There were Inquisition soldiers, chevaliers, Briala's spies, Fiona's mages, and her own companions scattered throughout.  Josephine was nearby conversing politics with Celene and Briala, and Kamui overheard them discussing what would happen after the battle, who would get what praise that the bards would sing.  The other advisors were spread throughout the field, helping how they could.  She took a deep breath and set out.

"Solas, Cassandra, Varric, Morrigan, and Merrill; with me."

Varric chuckled, "The original squad, huh?  I like it.  Nice parallels."

"Well, it's not the end.  Not yet.  But this is the beginning of the end."

"Plus we're here, Varric!  Just like old times."

"Only missing Hawke, Daisy."

"Well, at least Anders and Fenris aren't here to argue about anything and everything."

"Hah!  Right again."

"'Tis enough of this pointless drivel.  Onwards, Inquisitor."

Kamui shrugged and drew her sword, white cape flowing behind her.

"Let's move on out, people!"

* * *

They passed through a dirt tunnel before emerging into the first battlefield.  There, a handful of Inquisition soldiers faced off against a troop of Red Templars.  The three mages hung near the back, casting quick barriers on the harried Inquisition forces as Varric clambered onto a rock and the others charged.  Amongst the Inquisition forces were Orlesian chevaliers and some of Briala's agents, who cheered as the Inquisition fought.

Cassandra dueled against a corrupted Templar, parrying the blows with her shield.  The Templar cried out in anger and rushed forward.  She spun nimbly to the side and thrust, her sword going straight through.  Kamui turned her left forearm into a spike and fought with two weapons.  The Yato broke through a Templar's crystal-limb and she swept to the side with her talon, the Templar's helmet flying to the side a moment later.  She spun and her left arm turned into a large maw, gripping a Templar rogue's torso.  She threw him bodily to the side and it hit a tree with a heavy 'thunk'.  Varric sat quietly and fired swiftly, bolts piercing through armor.  As the last of the Templar squad turned to run, two vines grew from the forest ground, twining around him and silencing him forever.  The two mages looked at each other, Morrigan glaring and Merrill smiling.  Solas was quiet, no doubt taking in the scenery.

"Excellent work gentlemen," Kamui said, in her general voice.

"Hold this position and make sure no one gets through. Understood?"

"Yes ser!"

* * *

A few more skirmishes marked Kamui's path towards the Red Templar encampment.  She tactically ignored the mages' snipes at each other in favor of following Cassandra's attitude of indifference.  Kamui's mind was buzzing with all the latent magical energy abounding in the woods.  Something...was watching them.  Something old.  Something dangerous.

As they reached the encampment, Kamui's mind fogged over with war.  She touched her dragonstone and morphed, red and grey veins covering her eyes.  She stomped her front feet, and plumes of water erupted under the archers' feet, sending them flying.  Water frothed from beneath the blue faceplate and her jaw unhinged, a pump of water blasting towards the charging behemoth.  It fell back under the pressure and was consumed by a warp from the Fade, Solas's doing.  Kamui slumped forward in human form, breathing deeply.  What had come over her?

She didn't have time answer her question when an arrow came flying by, her head jerking back.  She looked to the side to see an elf in ancient armor lower his bow slightly to nock another arrow.  She morphed her quickly, wings sprouting from her back to leap out of harm's way.  At that moment elven Sentinels burst from the foliage, knives and arrows hitting Inquisition soldiers and Red Templars alike.  Another rogue ran at Kamui, swords bared.  He thrust forward at Kamui who leaned to the left to let the blades pass over her shoulder.  Her head and left hand morphed, and hit the elf with dragon-maw uppercut.  He fell to the ground, dead as she charged again.  She parried the next Sentinel's blades to the right, to the left, an overhead strike.  She kicked forward with her left foot and swung heavily, jumping into a spinning slash.

The fog lifted and her eyes cleared.  Kamui shook her head fiercely, calming herself from the sudden bloodrage.  If she wasn't already on edge, she would be now.  

"Solas?"

"Yes, Inquisitor?"

"Who are these elves?  Do you know why they're here?"

"I suppose that they are the guardians of this place, Sentinels of a lost time.  I hypothesize that they awaken whenever an intruder arrives, and I would suggest finding some way not to kill them."

"I understand.  But it's strange, there's something...odd about this place.  Something that makes me angry."

"Angry, Inquisitor?"

"Mm.  Not enough to make me shift without my dragonstone, but enough to make me very dangerous.  Your assistance would be helpful, Solas."

"Of course, Inquisitor."

"Would it kill you to call me Kamui?  You introduced me to the Hope spirit, I thought we were friends."

"You are right.  I just feel more comfortable calling you Inquisitor.  Is that helpful?"

"Of course, Solas."  The elf mentally breathed out deeply.  He couldn't afford to get attached now.  Not when her journey was almost done.

He knew what was causing her stress and anger.  Her will was so strong she was trying to break through the world's metaphysical barriers to get home and she was failing.  It'd take something on a whole greater magnitude of power for her to go home.  Something like Corpyheus doing something very stupid.

He shuddered.  Something that was far closer to worry about was who would claim the prize.  He knew without a doubt that they would succeed over Corypheus here in this trial - but who amongst them would truly claim the knowledge inside these ruins.

* * *

Next on the list of advisors was Leliana and her archers.  The same situation occurred at the encampment, but Kamui told her companions to hold for a moment before attacking.  She noticed that the Sentinels attacked both her forces and Corypheus's in equal measure.  With her forces added to the mix the tide swiftly turned and the enemy forces lay in shambles.  

After that was Cullen and Gunter at the temple gates, which the mages deduced to be the Temple of Mythal.  Cullen and Gunter stood back to back, sword and shield swinging with lance.  Gunter almost lazily blocked a dagger strike with his shield before thrusting in an underhand strike, the steel tip going through the elf's body.  His next overhead thrust crumpled a Sentinel's armor, leaving room for Cullen to thrust in and finish him off.  The two commanders nodded to each other and spun, a circle of steel and flash clearing the way for Kamui and Cassandra to leave room for Varric's bolts and the mages' mana.  

As the last Templar fell, Gunter stabbed the butt of his lance into the dirt, "Milady, before you arrived we saw Corypheus and Samson head into the temple.  We'll stay here and ensure that you'll face no more enemies from this direction."

"Best of luck, Inquisitor."

"You have my thanks, gentlemen."

* * *

"CORYPHEUS!" Kamui shouted as she sprinted down the path towards the ancient Darkspawn.  From a distance it seemed that he was toying with the opposing Sentinels before he grew bored and almost evaporated his enemies.  He gestured towards the next gate, and Kamui froze.  Corypheus turned towards the Inquisitor to mock her as he floated backwards before his eyes widened.  Within an instant, he was gone.  In his wake, an explosion bloomed, throwing Samson, his Templars and some Wardens back.  Samson spared the Inquisition no time and gestured forwards where Corypheus had seemingly died.  The rest of his men followed, except for one Warden.

He twisted and turned, floating into the air.  Kamui held her hands to her mouth and her companions did likewise as the Warden was corrupted.  In the next moment the Warden exploded into a bloody mess, Corypheus arisen.

"Impressed, lizard-spawn?"

An echoing dragon cry sped through the air, growing louder.  Kamui looked up to see Corypheus's dragon approaching at high speed, fire billowing from its mouth.

A step turned into two, three, breaking into a sprint.

"FUCK!  MOVE IT!"  Kamui shouted, running down a nearby bridge toward a building.  She stood at the doorway, waving her friends inside.  Varric was the last one, panting heavily.  Kamui considered standing her ground, hand on her dragonstone, but she balked at the fire rushing her way.  She darted inside and morphed, using her enhanced strength to shut the doors.  Luckily they were reinforced as she felt the fire flow over the door.

She kneeled over and breathed deeply, bile creeping up her throat.  She grimaced and swallowed, the Anchor flaring briefly.  She turned to see Morrigan, Solas and Merrill in another heated discussion on elven culture and history.  She followed their voices outside, to the altar.

"Inquisitor, if we can solve the puzzle, we can access the actual temple.  I believe showing our devotion to Mythal and completing the trial will aid in our task.  Having the Sentinels' help will be invaluable in stopping Corypheus."

"Personally, Inquisitor," Cassandra interrupted, "I suggest we follow Samson and his men.  They obviously couldn't do the puzzle and decided to get to the prize the old-fashioned way." She gestured towards the large hole in the ground.

Kamui hummed and practically skipped over to the puzzle.  She tilted her head to the side and looked over the tiles.  "So the goal's to walk over every tile just once in a straight line?"

"Indeed, Inquisitor," Solas agreed, resting on his staff.  "Are you willing to try?"

She smiled, a fang appearing from the right side of her mouth.  She walked around the first puzzle, and broke into a light run.  In a matter of moments, the puzzle was complete.  And the next, and the next, until finally, the door opened.  

"Yes!"

* * *

"Stop!  You who have completed the trials, we will talk.  My name is Abelas."

Kamui looked around, trapped.  There were a multitude of archers with arrows nocked and ready to fire.  

"My apologies, Abelas.  I am Kamui, the Inquisitor.  We are here to stop Corypheus from getting access to whatever prize is here.  The Well of Sorrows?  Please, I have no wish to kill more of your men then I already have.  The true enemy is already racing towards the Well while we deliberate over who is an enemy.  Please, Abelas."

"Well, regardless, the Well must not be despoiled.  I will destroy it if I must."

"No!" Morrigan shouted as Abelas turned to leave.  She hunched over and turned into a crow, flapping after him.  Kamui groaned loudly.  

"This way," An elf said from next to her.  She jumped slightly, not noticing his presence.  He ran towards a wall, touching some tiles to open up a door.  She gestured and followed him.

"Well," Merrill mused, "I wasn't expecting that.  This Well of Sorrows must be terribly important."

'You have no idea,' Solas thought.

* * *

Finally, they exited the temple.  Behind them were the remains of Corypheus's force, and the only ones that were left were his Lieutenant, Samson and his core men.

"I've heard some things, Inquisitor."  Samson stood before them, his Templars at the ready.

"Like what, Samson?  Like how Maddox died to protect your secrets?"

"Quiet!  Maddox was a good man, even though he was Tranquil for a minor crime that didn't warrant Tranquility.  Besides, I've heard your Commander is my old Commander, Cullen Rutherford.  Is that right?  I remember in the final battle of Kirkwall he turned against Meredith at the last minute, despite having served her faithfully for almost ten years.  What say you to that?"

"I know he's bad, but he's trying to redeem himself.  You on the other hand, have not.  I've heard what you did from Varric and Merrill.  Why side with Corypheus?"

"Because he doesn't lie to us, like the Chantry did!" Samson paced back and forth, hands clenched in anger.  "He lets us become more than we are.  The red helps us.  The red will let us break the world and form it in our image!  His image!"

"Not just yet, Samson."  He froze at this, Kamui rifling around in her pockets.  "What I wouldn't give for a coat with pockets...there we are!"  She emerged triumphant with a rune stamped lyrium-red.  She directed its baneful gaze at Samson, whose armor shattered, the red fading away.

"NO!  My armor!  What did you do?!?!?  Attack!"

Samson charged at Kamui recklessly, who braced herself.  As he rushed, she spun into a roundhouse kick, his legs swept from under him.  He landed heavily, the sound of shattering crystals in the air.  She raised her right foot and it enlarged into her dragon form's, stomping down several times.  With each step, Samson's armor shattered more and more, his screams filling the air.  Finally, she relented, pointing her sword at his neck.

"Yield."

"Haha..."

"What is it?"

"You might think Corypheus is an abomination...but you're the only monster I see here.  What are you?  Corypheus...*cough*...spoke that you were dragon-born.  Was that true?"

She sheathed her head and morphed, a clawed hand going around his neck.  "How's this?"  Her modulated voice echoed out, almost purring.

He fainted.

She morphed back and sighed.  Combat died down.  It was over.  

And yet again, it was not.

She saw two birds flying up towards the mount, a white raven and a blackbird, rushing.  On instinct, she guessed it was Abelas and Morrigan.  She rushed forward, Solas right on her heels.

* * *

"Listen, Inquisitor.  The Well could be used for our advantage!  It could turn the tide!" Morrigan protested, walking towards Kamui.

"Let me drink from the Well.  I'm the only one who can control it!"  

"Can you?  How do you know that?"

"I-"

"Ever since you've joined us, you've said that you're the only one who knows about ancient elven lore and culture.  And yet, Solas and Merrill have been more knowledgable, and are actual elves.  While Solas is a little shady in his dealings, Merrill was trained to be a Keeper.  She's spent years trying to restore her people and here's the perfect instrument.  If Abelas is right, this holds the entire knowledge and will of all servants of Mythal.  Yeah, there's that penalty of being bound to her, but you have a child, Morrigan!

"Regardless, Merrill, would you be willing to drink from the Well?  I know I'm out regardless, since I don't want any ties here when I go home."

"I will do it."  Merrill said softly.

"You  _shem_!  You would steal our culture and call it righteousness?  We are the last of the Elvhen, and we will not be stolen from again!"

With a haughty puff of air, Morrigan turned aside, arms crossed over her chest.  Merrill waded into the pool of water, a wide smile on her face.

She drank and Merrill  _saw_.

And then, they heard.  They all turned to see Corypheus at the top of the mount, screaming.  He screeched and from his right hand, red lightning burst at Kamui.  She braced with her blade, one hand on the sword to push back against the attack.  It relented as Corypheus floated down, chanting power.  Merrill stood wide-eyed and gestured at a nearby mirror, it shimmered into existence.  With nary a word, they dove into the Eluvian, Corypheus moving towards the empty Well.  He waded into the water, but the power was gone. 

"KAMUI!!  THIS ISN'T OVER, WHELP!"

* * *

"Well, the Well is kind of, talking to me?  I think I know what to, well, I might, um, well, I'm rambling again aren't I?"

Merrill stared sheepishly at Kamui and the rest of her advisors.

Before she could continue, Morrigan burst into the War Room.

"Look, I don't care you didn't choose me, but I need your help.  Kieran activated the Eluvian and disappeared!  I don't care if you don't like me, just help me  _save my son!_ "

With nary a word, Kamui sprinted out of the War room, Merrill right on her tail.

* * *

"Well, well.  What have we here?"

"Mother."

"Asha Bellanar."

A woman stood in front of the three women, Kieran in her arms.

"Mummy!"  

"Flemeth, I don't care just give me back my son.  Take my life, just let him be."

"Alright.  I am the goddess of motherhood."

"So it is true.  You are Mythal."

"Yes, member of the People.  I remember you when you were with Hawke all those years ago.  And now you are mine."

"I don't care, as long as I can help them with your knowledge."

"I like you.  Now, daughter-of-mine, I will be taking this," Flemeth, or Mythal, gestured and a wispy essence escaped from Kieran's mouth.

"The Old God!" 

"Yes."

"No more dreams?"

"No more dreams."

Flemeth gestured again towards Merrill and energy settled on her.  "That should give you the ability to combat Corypheus's red lyrium dragon.  It is a false idol, yet he will remain unkillable until it falls."

"Ma serranis."

"And you, Dragon-blood.  You remind me of three other women, from three other worlds.  One, through which you were a tactician and magician in this Blight-torn land, another a wandering swordswoman looking for a lost love amongst Kirkwall.  A third, a traveling tactician wandering the plains of Ferelden.  And yet, this version of you stands before me."

"What do you mean?"

"Surely you've noticed it, haven't you?  How things keep repeating?  Surely you remember waking up in Southtown?  Or signing up to be an Altean knight?  Or even the winds of the Sacaen plains, a green-haired girl?"

Kamui leaned down and gripped her head, a grimace on her face.  Her eyes were scrunched tight, images flashing behind her eyes.  A man with blue hair and eyes, familiar from when she slipped into Ylisstol; a purple-haired mage kissing her by the fire, dragons, always a constant dragon - 

She opened her eyes.

"How...do you know me?"

"I know all of you.  The plains tactician who fought Nergal, the homegrown myrmidon who became the Heroine of Shadow, the Ylissean Grandmaster of Fate, and you; Wise Queen of Valla.  Your soul is old and weathered, reincarnated constantly over the eras to lead you to one singular moment.

"But what matters now is Corypheus.  Now that I have given your friend the power to defeat the dragon, but the rest is up to you."

With a whisper of winds on a plain Flemeth, Mythal, whomever; slipped away.

Kamui passed out.

And she dreamed of blue hair and rolling, rolling fields.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i kinda skipped Before the Dawn but w/e. Only one more chapter left in this. Oh boy. Please don't hate me when it ends.
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! Also sorry if it seems rushed. I'm excited to get to the end of this work and this chapter is not my favorite in-game. Gotta love Morrigan stealing elven lore.


	17. Doom Upon All the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Endgame.

The sky rumbled and quaked, with a sharp  _crack_ , the Breach coughed and spluttered, and started to expand.  Kamui, Gunter, Merrill and the advisors snapped towards it from their view in Skyhold, in the war room.  They all looked to Kamui's hand with the Mark as it started to crackle and snap.

"Corypheus."  Kamui stated, simply.

"Yes," Merrill continued, "He must be trying to expand the Breach in his attempt to access the City.  The Well is telling me things, now, how to compete with his dragon.  But at this rate, he's feeding magical energy into the Breach, and this time, at this rate, it will encompass the entire world."

"Well, milady," Gunter stood at attention, "Your orders?"

Kamui raised her fist and clenched it, sparks popping and fizzling.

"We end this."

* * *

Kamui noted a stark sense of completion as she led the Inquisition into the Valley of Sacred Ashes.  Mythal's words of cycles and repetition flashed through her mind.  After the confrontation in the Crossroads with Mythal she had come to in her bed and Merrill filled her in on what exactly transpired.  Morrigan still remained with the Inquisition, awkwardly.  She had been, in essence, replaced by Merrill, but by a sort of stubborn pride she remained.  

The valley was no longer peaceful and snow-filled, now it was replaced by the floating rocks and green tint of light of the Fade.  

"Well well, lizard-spawn.  We meet again.  As the Breach expands, I will ascend to my rightful place as a god!  Quake in fear and jubilation, before your god, Corypheus!"

The Darkspawn floated downwards, orb clenched in his right hand.  He sneered down at Kamui and Gunter, disregarding the rest of the Inquisition.  Kamui drew the Yato and spun it experimentally.

"Not my god, not today."

"Whelp!"  Corypheus thrust out his orb and power blasted forward.  Kamui reached up to block with her sword, not to redirect, but to absorb.  She channeled the Mark through the blade and out, creating a negative zone of power that absorbed Corypheus's attack.  The energy focused in the crystals and they all lit once more.  With a flash of light, it shifted forms again to the Awakened Yato.  It lengthened and glowed a deep, forest green and a single rotating edge.  Kamui settled into her normal combat stance, Gunter riding up behind her.  

She sliced from her left shoulder to her right hip, a beam of energy flying through the sky.  It caught the monster in the chest, sending him flying back to land with a  _thud_.  Kamui charged up the rocks, Gunter following close behind as she nimbly leapt.  Before her companions could follow the rock itself lifted into the sky.  Merrill ran forward, a harsh glow of light surrounding her.  When it cleared she had shifted into a dragon.  With a mighty roar she leapt into the sky and chased after Corypheus's dragon.

Kamui and Gunter stood before Corypheus, hovering over the ground.  With a muttered curse he vanished and teleported further into the ruins.  From the dust and shadows emerged a grouping of Shades.

"Like they will stop us!" Kamui yelled, the Yato buzzing lightly.  "Come on, Gunter!  Just like old times!"

"Well, all we need is Jakob and Azura and it'd truly be like when were starting off in Valla."

Gunter charged forward, yelling.  His lance thrust into a Shade, going through and sending it flying along with the haft of the lance.  He stopped abruptly, sending the corpse flying before he wheeled around and slashed down.  He swung his lance to the left and right, gathering his energy to jump his horse into a critical hit.

"I will cut you down!"  Luna activated and he charged, dealing severe damage to another Shade.  Kamui leapt in to finish it off, skidding to a halt.  She ducked underneath a claw and retaliated with a kick, spinning into a cut.  She jumped high and flipped forward and stabbed down, biting through the last shade and into the rubble.  She sawed the blade back and forth, ripping it from the ground, the sword no worse for wear.

She ran down and then up the stairs, further into the ruins.  As she turned a corner she heard sharp laughter and felt a bolt of lightning strike her in the chest.  She went flying, her momentum still carrying her out of the stairs.  Gunter charged around the corner, straight for Corypheus.  He sent another blast of energy at the Great Knight who raised his shield to let Aegis activate, shaving off some damage, but it was still done.  The knight couched his lance and drew his sword, simple and deadly in its purpose.  His horse jumped up for a leaping blow, Corypheus weaving away slightly.  Gunter slashed upwards and caught him in the arm, sending blood and ichor flying.  He charged forward and past Corpypheus to open up the way for Kamui to jump in to attack.  The Yato was even stronger than the last time they fought and it pierced his magical barriers and bit into his corrupted flesh.  Corypheus slammed his fists together and sent the two back a meter before teleporting away again.

As they moved towards the stairs they heard Corypheus's taunts.  "You send an old man against me, lizard-spawn?  A tottering fool better suited as a butler than a soldier!  Not to mention the possession issue.  How can you still be by her side, weakling?"

"Insult me at your leisure, demon, but dare not to insult my lady!"

"Ahaha.  Now, your  _lady_ is certainly a piece of work!  Maybe when I ascend I'll break through to your world just to pay Azura and your children a visit!  Show them what a god can do!"

Kamui stood still at this.  She breathed deeply, and looked up.  There, two dragons plummeted out of the sky, Merrill and the Red Lyrium Dragon.  As they landed, Merrill slid off the platform and landed on the ground by the rest of the Inquisition, shrinking into her human form.  The other dragon shook its head fiercely and turned towards Kamui and Gunter and roared.  Though injured, it was still ready to fight for its master.

"Gunter, if we take down the dragon then we can kill Corypheus.  Still with me?"

"Milady, always."

* * *

Gunter charged a slow circle around the dragon slashing at limbs as Kamui got its attention.  She sheathed her sword and drew her dragonstone, morphing.  The dragon snapped forward and Kamui ducked to the left and rolled to dodge its head, slamming her front feet on the ground as plumes of water knocked the dragon's head up.  She followed up with a tail swipe to the neck.  The dragon reared up and slammed its front claws on the ground, pinning Kamui.  She morphed back, struggling as the dragon lowered its head, fire in its throat.  Kamui yelled, so loud the Inquisition could hear as she pushed against the two claws pinning her chest.  Her arms bulged and her pupils narrowed as veins engorged in her vision.  

With a final shout she  _pushed_ and heard the bones  _snap_ along with the dragon's cry.  She rolled on her back onto her feet, drawing her sword.  The dragon's head came forward to snap at her again and she jumped to the right.  She sliced up, down, then thrust into the dragon's neck to the hilt.  It cried out again, Kamui withdrawing her blade and switching to her dragonstone.  She bounded to the front of the dragon and slammed the ground.  Twin spikes of water burst from the ground at its shoulders, sending it up.  Kamui roared, a burst of water flying out of her mouth at the dragon's chest.  And with one final cry, the dragon died.

Kamuis sighed deeply before Gunter came before her.  "Are you alright?"

"Yes.  Just need to defeat Corypheus here and now.  Let's go."  She jogged forward, breaking into a sprint.

* * *

Kamui ran up the last flight of stairs before the top, morphing into her dragon form.  She leapt over the top of the stairs, over Corypheus's blast of lightning.  How predictable, Kamui thought as she dropped to the ground, rolling on her landing.  Gunter charged up the stairs after, circling Corypheus.

"Insolent whelps!" The Darkspawn shouted, the orb crackling with power.  "I will be your next god!  Bow before the might, the will that is Corypheus!"

"As I said at Haven, I killed the last god I met.  So pray to whatever you worship.  Your end is near."

"NO!  YOUR END IS AT HAND, KAMUI!"

"YES!  THIS ENDS NOW!"

With a mighty slash, the Yato was sent flying through the air and as Kamui halted her movement, Corypheus's arm fell to the side, the orb shattering on the ground.

"NO!  NO!  NOT LIKE THIS!  DUMAT, HELP ME!  HELP YOUR DISCIPLE IN HIS HOUR OF NEED!  I-"

"You want into the Fade?"  Kamui interrupted, holding her right arm forward.  Shock appeared on her face as the Mark activated, opening a portal inside of the Darkspawn.  It grew to cover all three of the figures at the top of the mount.  With a flash, it vanished, all three gone.

Wait, what?

[To Be Continued...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Tdu4uKSZ3M)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY
> 
> STAY TUNED FOR THE SEQUEL, SET DURING TRESPASSER!!!!!
> 
> Awakened Yato: The Yato having accepted the user's fate. Mag/Skl/Lck +4.
> 
> This has been a fun ride. If you remember i cranked out the first 7 chapters about 8 months ago for a week straight and then i kind of?? forgot??? there are plans for a sequel as stated above. I might do a one-shot with Marc, the Rekka no Ken tactician? Anybody have any suggestions please say so? but hopefully soon i'll have the next bit. Let's just say that next time Kamui isn't going to be the only one brought into the world of Dragon Age...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. It's another fic when i should be working on other stuff. This pretty inspired by May the Force be with you, by HkHk. I've been tossing this idea with these characters around in my head for a while now. Please like/comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
